Fallen
by Sissy Boo
Summary: Harry Potter has vanquished the Dark Lord but his best friend, his sister Hermione has gone missing. She was last seen falling after being hit by a stray spell. When Hermione falls it is straight into a seventeen-year-old Sirius Black's arms.
1. They All Fall Down

_I own nothing. I am receiving no monetary recompense from this writing. I only wish to own one Sirius Black and/or Remus Lupin, but if I did I would live inside a padded cell. Sniff, sniff._

 _This is my take on Hermione goes back to the Marauders. I hate when she goes back and cannot change anything. In my world she can and does._

 _ **Fallen**_

Chapter One

Running through the halls of Hogwarts with Death Eaters, chasing her is not a good way to end a day. This is not what Hogwarts is about. It is supposed to be the safest place in Britain. This whole past year has been like a nightmare that you just can't wake up from. The only thing is that it is real.

Arriving in the Great Hall, I see Harry battling Voldemort. This is it; it is either the end of Voldemort or the end of magical England. Harry and Voldemort throw cruses at each other and I hear Harry telling him that he, Tom, is not the master of the Elder Wand and with that proclamation, it is over. Voldemort is dead. As I am heading over to Harry, I am hit by a cruse being thrown at me. I turn to try to block it but it breaks through my shield hitting me in the chest. The pain is similar to when that bitch Bellatrix was torturing me with the cruciatus curse. As I fall down screaming, I realize that it is taking too long for me to hit the floor. Then I remember what I have around my neck. Oh, shit! A time turner.

Falling, why can't I stop falling? Finally, I land on something hard but pliable, then I feel a pair of strong arms encircle me; cradle me to a rock hard chest. I feel safe. Why do I feel so safe in the arms of a stranger? I try to pry my eyes open but can't seem to muster the energy to open them. I whisper thank you and know no more.

-ooOoo—

As my fellow Marauders and I are walking into the Great Hall for the Welcome Feast, the body of a screaming girl comes hurtling through the air to land on me. As I try to cradle her from hitting the hard floor, I see that she is badly hurt. She looks as if she has been in a battle for her life. You can see that she is struggling to open her eyes but is unable to, so she just whispers thank you and passes into oblivion.

Laying there in shock James, Remus and all the other Gryffindor students start to gather around. You can hear the buzz of gossip from them and the other houses. Professor McGonagall comes rushing over while sending a Petronius to the Madam Pomfrey. Not far behind her are the Headmaster and other professors.

I say, "Minnie, you did not have to get me a present." She huffs, "Sirius Black this is no time to play around." As the teachers try to move the girl off me, I tighten my arms around her. Something about this girl brings out a protective streak out of me. She has literally fallen into my lap and I want to hold onto her forever.

Madam Pomfrey takes one look at the girl and starts waving her wand in a diagnostic manner. The parchment that comes flowing out of her want is long and extensive. She exclaims that this girl is covered in dark magic curses, has all manner of injuries and that something that there is something strange about her birth date. She then levitates the girl to a mobile stretcher and using the mobliecorpos charm floats her along to the hospital. As she is leaving, she turns to me and tells me to follow, so she can check me for any injuries.

I start to follow as well as the rest of the Marauders. We get to the hospital ward were Madam Pomfrey is working on the girl. We take the time to look her over, just as Madam Pomfrey removes her shirt. We all gasp for there on her upper left arm is the word Mudblood that has been cut into her arm recently. Those along with other scars stand out on her otherwise creamy white skin. Madam Pomfrey quickly pulls the curtains around the bed to hide her newest patient from curious eyes.

We all go into a corner and start asking each other what they think might have happened to this beautiful young witch. As others are asking, I keep a watch on the curtains so that the others don't see my moist eyes. I feel like wailing like a banshee when I see all those scars and injuries. A feeling of rage comes over me as I want to hurt whoever had done this to her.

Finally, Madam Pomfrey comes out from behind the curtains and calls me over. She asks me if anything hurts from where this beautiful girl had falling onto me; did I hit my head or anything when we hit the floor? I tell her I just bruised my arse from sitting down to hard.

-ooOoo-

Floating, I feel that I am floating on a cloud; it is so soft whatever I am laying on. As I start remembering what happened and how I got to where I was lying on something so soft, it had been almost a year since I slept in a proper bed what with being on the run with Harry and Ron looking for Horcruxes. Groaning I pry my eyes open to see that I am back at Hogwarts Hospital Ward. How did I get up here, the last thing I remember was Harry killing Voldemort and I was going over to help him. Oh, that is right, I was hit by a stray cruse and then I was falling for what seemed forever.

I vaguely hear someone explain to Madam Pomfrey that I just fell from the ceiling into their arms in the middle of the Great Hall screaming. Hearing me groan she rushes over to see if I need anything. Seeing such a friendly face after being on the run for so long, I say to her, "Oh, Madam Pomfrey it is so good to see you. Is the battle over? I know there were still pockets of Death Eaters still fighting after Harry killed Voldemort." She gasps out, "How do you know who I am and who is Harry?" I frown a little and reply, "I go to school here even though I am missing my 7th year and Harry and I are pretty much regulars in the Hospital."

At this, she looks over to a group of students and tells them to go and get the Headmaster. I look at her in horror thinking that she is sending for Professor Snape. At that, I scramble to get out of the bed and hide. I see my wand lying next to me on a table, grab it and quickly hide under a bed as far away from the door as possible. Hearing footsteps quickly racing to the hospital I prepare myself to die. I know that I must still be at Malfoy Manor and Bellatrix must have tortured me into insanity.

I see someone enter the door and immediately throw a stunner at them. Albus Dumbledore sees the curse coming his way and quickly throws up a shield. "Miss, Miss, please it okay, we will not hurt you," says Professor Dumbledore. "Won't you please come out from under that bed? No one here will harm you." I yell back, "Yes you will. You are dead so I know you must really be a Death Eater."

Professor Dumbledore seeing that I am upset with him calls over the students who have been watching agog, asking them to try to talk me out from under the bed. The first one to speak up is a very familiar voice. "Remus?" Hearing a collective gasp, I go on to ask, "What happened? I thought I saw you fall. They told me you fell along with Tonks. Oh thank Merlin you're alive."

Remus says to me "I am sorry, but I think you must be mistaken about me. I don't know you and I don't know anyone named Tonks." "What are you saying; you don't know your own wife? You know that cute metamorpmagus." "Wait, what are you doing with my sweet little cousin? She is only 5 years old, you pervert," rings out another voice. A voice I hadn't heard in two years though it sounds younger than, not as raspy as I remember. Oh, I must be dreaming. I miss Sirius, that man-child. I would call him Peter Pan to annoy him during our summer at Grimmauld Place.

While taking a quick look at the group, I see Harry. "Harry," I call out, "can you please tell me what is going on. How can Professor Dumbledore still be alive? I know I didn't dream of Professor Snape killing him and us going on the run. Are we still in Malfoy Manor? Is Bellatrix still torturing me?" I pull myself out from under the bed and hurl myself into Harry's arms. Once there I realize that something is wrong, why does he not smell right? Harry always smelled of fresh air, treacle tarts, and herbs, this man smells of chocolate, butterbeer, and grass. Pulling back from him, I see that his eyes are not the usual emerald green but a soft mossy grey-green. I also notice other little differences, such as the shape of the face and the nose is slightly off. Embarrassed I apologize and say that he looks a lot like my friend Harry Potter. His eyes widen and then narrow as he coldly says that there is no Harry Potter that he is James Potter.

I stare at a man who claims he is James Potter, a man who died when I was just two years old. Then I start to look around closely and realize that everyone there, with the exception of Madam Pomfrey, is dead. I start to laugh hysterically, saying so this is what the afterlife looks like. All those who died before come back as their younger selves to help usher me on. Looking over to Remus I start crying telling him that Harry will look after his son Teddy. That he will know that his parents were heroes. Then I look at James and Lily and tell them that they should be proud of their son Harry. He finally ended the war by killing Voldemort. Next, I look at Peter and tell him that he better run, as I will kill him the next time I see him for selling out James and Lily and framing Sirius for his murder along with the murder of 12 muggles. For allowing him to spend 12 hellish years in Azkaban while he lived high on the hog at the Weasley's. Lastly I look longingly over to Sirius, he eyes no longer haunted by those 12 bleak years and apologize for not being able to save him from the veil. Then I start yelling at him for being so reckless with his life that he had his Godson Harry to think of. That if he been more vigilant that Bellatrix, the fucking bitch, wouldn't have been able to knock him back into the veil with a simple hex. I am smacking him on his chest and his arms wailing that he left us. I feel his arms just come around me and holding me safely. I can hear his heart pounding in his chest as I cry. Emotions I never have let out before.

-ooOoo—

She is a small, angelic looking witch and is beating me up and I am just standing there gobsmacked. She is screaming that I left them that I died, that we all died. What is going on here? All I can do is hold her in my arms. It feels so natural that she is in my arms. Even covered in blood and sweat she smells good, like rose oil and oranges. They way she is yelling at me make me believe (hope) that she has feeling for me. However, if James is about the same age as this Harry, that must mean I am old. At least old enough to be her father. Kind of creepy. I sure hope I didn't do anything out of place. Twelve years in Azkaban is not something I look forward to and I wouldn't want to go back there for inappropriate behavior. I sure hope that she can help change the bleak future she has talked about.

Madam Pomfrey comes over, gently takes her from my arms, and leads her back to bed. Spelling a calming draught and a sleeping draught into her she drifts back to sleep. Why do my arms feel so empty? Why am I missing a piece of myself? How is it possible that I have fallen for this nameless angel with the soft chocolate brown eyes and honey brown bushy hair?

We are all shocked and wondering what is going on. Peter is going on that he would never do such things as this addled girl is claiming. I sneer and say, "She sure acted like she knew what she was saying Peter. Why don't you roll up your left sleeve and prove to us that you are not a Death Eater." He gets nervous and says you can't believe this, you know me. James, please tell them that I would never betray you or Lily. Remus, old friend, please. Why do you believe some crazy Mudblood?" I yell at him, "Never, ever call her that again." The anger in me is so great that I want to hex Peter into the next world. James and Remus both look like they want to beat the dragon snot out of him while Lily is sitting back and crying. You can see that what this girl has told us and how Peter reacted that she believes her. She and James are going to die and leave their son behind.

Madam Pomfrey is ready to toss us all out of the infirmary when Dumbledore finally speaks up. He had been pondering over all she has said and has hypotheses about what has happened. Having seen her necklace what looked to be the remains of a time-turner he believes that she must come from the future. He is guessing approximately 18 to 20 years in the future.

-ooOoo—

Slowly waking up stretching I open my eyes. Looking around I start to remember what happened. I quickly sit up, gasping at the pain in my side. Madam Pomfrey comes bustling over telling me to lie back down, that I am not ready to get up. She waves her wand over me telling me that while I am almost ready to get up my core still has not fully recovered. I ask her if I could speak to Professor Dumbledore. She says that she will send for him.

A half-hour later Professor Dumbledore walks in, blue eyes twinkling, I might not fully trust the man anymore but I have missed his twinkling eyes. He walks up and says, "Good day Miss?" "Hermione Granger sir," I reply. "Miss Granger, I believe I know what happened to you. Maybe you can confirm for me," he says. "The date today is September 2, 1977. I believe that you come from somewhere in the future approximately 18-20 years," to which I reply, "It was 2 May 1998 the day of the Battle of Hogwarts." "Battle of Hogwarts? Sweet Merlin, the war was fought here at a school?" "Yes sir. If I may, let me start at the beginning."

"Sometime in 1979-80 you will be interviewing one Sybill Trelawney at Hogs Head Tavern for Divinity teacher when she will tell a prophecy ' **THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES... BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES... AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT... AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES... THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...** ' It will be overheard by a very confused Death Eater." "What do you mean confused?" "Well, when this person realizes who it is about he will come to begging for your help. You will practically enslave him to the side of the light turning him into a slave to not just one master but two. You and Dark Lord are not that much different in the way you treat subordinates. With the exception that you don't torture yours."

"Well, I see that I will need to work on myself. Your attitude toward me is telling." "I am sorry sir, I don't mean to be bitter, but can't help it a little. Before you died you really did not tell Harry much of what we needed to look for, oh and by the way that is Horcruxes." I could see a slight green tinge on his face when I mention Horcruxes, "And yes that is plural not singular. Nasty business those Horcruxes. Maybe if you had explained them in more detail, we wouldn't have had such a hard go of finding them. Oh, and by the way what is up with sending children chasing after such evil and fighting a war. Where the hell are all the adults in this wonderful world of Wizarding? While there were a few adults most of those who fought at the Battle on our side were children, still in school or just barely out of school. Don't get me wrong, I love the Wizarding world but you need to all pull your head out of your arsis and realize that the British Wizarding world is still stuck back in the past of 200 years ago. Go to America and you will find that they laugh at us. Hogwarts may be the best school in Europe but for the rest of the world we along with Beauxbaxton and Duramstrang are the laugh stocks of the world."

"Sorry, I got off track there. Yes, I am a bit angry with you and your need to keep secrets. If you took others advise now and then maybe this war would have been done sooner. Okay, rant is over for the moment. First was the prophecy. Now this prophecy could refer to two different people, James and Lily Potter or Frank and Alice Longbottom. Both women were due to deliver their children at the end of July. Voldemort decided to go after the Potters first. You had them go into hiding under a Fidelis Charm with Peter Pettigrew as the secret keeper. Only everyone thought that Sirius Black was the secret keeper. However, being the clever boy that he is Sirius convinced James to change to Peter thinking that no one would ever expect him to be the keeper. Even now I am convinced that somehow Peter persuaded Sirius to make that suggestion."

"Then on 31 October 1981, Voldemort showed up at the Godric's Hollow cottage, first killing James as he was urging Lily to get Harry and run. However, Voldemort had set up anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards. Lily was in Harry's room trying to shield him. I'm convinced she also set up some ancient magic blood rites to help protect Harry. When Voldemort entered the room Lily was begging him to take her instead, but he would brush her aside for some reason, he was initially reluctant to kill her, but Lily kept begging him to spare Harry's life. We know what happened that night because when Harry gets nears Dementor's he hears first his father calling out to Lily and then his mother begging for his life. Finally, Voldemort hits Lily with the Avada Kadavra curse. Next, he turns his wand on Harry, throws the curse and somehow it is repelled back at him. All that is left are his robes, his wand and a pile of ashes."

"Sir from here on out I want everyone here to hear what I have to tell. I will not talk to the Marauders about the Horcruxes just yet but they need to hear the story as it is their story and I believe that I am here to change their story. I just did not want James and Lily to hear about their death. They are still young and need to have hope for a future."

"Oh, also in addition to the Marauders, I want Severus Snape, Mr. and Mrs. Potter if they are still alive and Alcester Moody. In addition, do you have my purse? I have items that I will need for further proof that I am who I say I am and from where I am from. I don't believe that Severus Snape has taken the mark yet, but I do believe I remember hearing that Peter took the mark when he turned 16. You may wish to check him for that mark. In the future, we know that you cannot be given the mark involuntarily. You must kill, torture or rape to take the mark. It cannot be given with your express permission."

"So all those that are caught and gotten off by saying they were imperious are lying through their teeth. I can name a few L. Malfoy, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, both Lestranges, Regulus Black (though he does repent and dies trying to destroy a Horcrux), Avery, Rookwood, McNair and Barty Crouch, Jr. I know of personally those ones. Oh, I almost forgot Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, (I don't know if she is married yet), she is the one that gave me this nice little souvenir (pointing to the Mudblood on my arm) of my involuntary stay at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black never took the mark and I do know that she tried to get herself and her son out but was not successful."

"You do realize all of those I just named, with the exception of Narcissa, are unredeemable. When caught, they need to go straight to Azkaban, preferably to be kissed. If Voldemort's Horcruxes are not taken care of before he goes for Harry then there will be a 10-year lull, but if we get them all before then we can eliminate him for good. Then it will be an uphill battle to clean out any and all sympathizers from the Ministry."

-ooOoo—

Back in Gryffindor Tower in the 7th year boys' dorm room, are three dejected looking boys. They are all wondering how they could have missed that Peter was a lying backstabbing piece of dragon shite. "Damn it!" Yells James. "I can't believe that little shite. We gave him all. I would have died for him. How could he?" "I just don't know," said Remus. All the sudden a thought occurred to Sirius he calls out and asks, "Do you think he had something to do with Martha's and her family's death? He was dating her and she was a half-blood." His face paling with a green tinge to it, Remus replies, "Merlin, I hope not, but it is possible."

As each boy is sitting their lost in their own thoughts, a school owl taps on the window. Sirius goes and opens the window, takes the rolled parchment from the owl and offer it some owl treats. Unrolling the parchment, he reads it aloud,

 _Gentlemen_

 _You are requested to meet me along with Miss Granger and others in the seventh-floor corridor in front of the tapestry of Dancing Trolls at 7 pm tonight after dinner, please invite Miss Evans along as well._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

"Well all we need now is her first name and all will be right with the world," sighed Sirius. "Ooh, someone is in love," chortled James. "Great another James," cried Remus. "Oh, Granger I can't live without you, please oh please go out with me. Argh! How do I get stuck with all the gits in this house?"

Sirius, after pining after the girl in the hospital ward gets up and heads down the stairs, "Where are you going Padfoot?" queries James. "I'm going to the hospital to see if Miss Granger needs anything. Maybe get some answers before tonight. Are you coming?" "Sure, let me just grab my jumper and get this lazy git off his bed from daydreaming over Lily," says Remus.

They all head downstairs, when Lily asks where they are going, "To see the girl in the hospital. Come with us, you were requested to come to a meeting tonight as well. We are going to try and get some answers now," James told her. "Yeah, especially about Peter and how she knew he was a death eater," growled Sirius.

"Well, from what we heard it is apparent that she is from the future," says Lily. "And it also apparent that she knows you two and rather well or at least you rather well Sirius, but has never met James and I." "How do you figure that," asks Sirius. The way she seemed relieved that Remus was alive, when she said that she heard that he had fallen during battle along with his 'Wife', and how his 'SON' would be well-taking care of, and of the way that she starts crying when she saw you Sirius and then started yelling at you. Only you can get a woman that riled up." "Yeah, but if I knew her so well in the future I would have been old enough to be her father, and that my dear Lily-Petal is just EW." "Sirius, not all girls like boys their own age, there are those who like them older. Maybe she just likes older men."

Soon they arrive at the hospital ward and enter quietly hoping not to see Madam Pomfrey. Sneaking over to Miss Granger's bed, the Marauders and Lily gather around her bed. Seeing that she is sleeping, they start to leave, when James sees her eyes pop open. "Hi! How are you feeling?" He asks. "Better, thank you." "May we know your name?" Remus asks. "Hermione Granger," she replies. "Her-mi-one, Sirius tries out her name," thinking no, that does not trip off the tongue well. Hmm, how about Mione?" "No! Empathically no!" she huffs. "Okay, I got it!" exclaims James, "Miah!" "Well," she whines "maybe, just don't ever call me Mione."

"Well, is there anything we can get for you Miah?" "Ooh, could you get me something to read. My favorite book is Hogwarts: A History. Alternatively, if anyone has any Shakespeare, I wouldn't mind. You know just for a little light reading." "Light reading," exclaimed Sirius. "Just because you don't like to crack open a book unless it is about Quidditch doesn't mean other people don't like to read," quipped Remus. Sirius pouted, "Why are you always picking on me?" To which Miah told him, "Don't worry, I'll save you." Sirius' face lights up like a Christmas tree when she said that exclaiming, "See I told you she likes me."

Laughing Miah lightly punches his arm and says that no, she only likes having him around as a punching bag. Seeing his face fall slightly, she quickly grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze. He brightens up quickly after that.

Miah tells them that they had better go before the Dragon Lady comes roaring out of her den, but it is too late, here comes Madam Pomfrey to chase them away. She is telling them that her charge needs her rest if she is to be released for a few hours tonight. While not happy that Miah is leaving the hospital ward so soon, she states that when she is feeling weak that she must come back.

They ask her if she can tell them more about the future, and she tells them that they will learn most everything later tonight or rather over the next few nights. It is not a short tale and she wants to start at the beginning. In addition, she doesn't really want to have to repeat herself. She also tells them that there are some things that she will not tell them while they are still in school, so please do not ask.

"But what are you going to do when, as you call her, The Dragon Lady fully releases you?" Remus asks. "I'm hoping that Professor Dumbledore will allow me to do my 7th year." "And what house will you be sorted?" asks Sirius. "Hopefully, I won't have to be re-sorted I am a Gryffindor if you please." This elicits a great big grin from Sirius and pleasant smiles from everyone else.

-ooOoo—

Miah, as she now is being called, mulls over her new name thinking to herself that she likes it. Now she just can't wait for 7 pm to come around, she wants to get all the facts out there so that she can save Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily. She has also decided to try to save that greasy git Severus Snape. Even though she had a great hatred of him after he killed Dumbledore, Harry told her during the lull in the Battle that he really was on their side. He owed a life-debt to James and made a wizards vow to always protect Harry to the best of his abilities. That he loved, until the end, Lily. When they were in the Shrieking Shack after Nagini attacked Severus, he had given Harry his memories.

These showed that in order to not only save Harry, but his own Godson Draco and at the behest of Dumbledore, he had to kill him. Dumbledore was dying already, from a withering curse that had been on the Gaunt family ring. He also showed how he was the one to have overheard the first two lines of the prophecy before being discovered and informing the Dark Lord. He showed how when he realized it was about Lily, he came to Dumbledore to beg him to protect the Potter's, even though he hated, beyond reason, James Potter. How he tried to protect the students this last year from the Carrow Twins, how he allowed Neville Longbottom overhear him say that they could not find the room of requirement for some reason. This led to Neville directing students to the ROR and how they were able to have Hogwarts create a new secret passage to the Hogs Head tavern. If he hasn't already taken the mark yes she was going to save him. She was also going to try to save Sirius' brother Regulus.

Miah knows that Sirius was torn up over his brother's death when he found out. He only knew that Regulus died as a Death Eater and that he had disappeared because of Voldemort. Sirius had already fallen into the veil when she and Harry found out that Regulus actually died trying to thwart Voldemort. When he realized that Voldemort had tried to kill his elf Kreacher, he realized what he had done, the ritual that he had performed. He had Kreacher take him to the cave and he drank down the potion giving Kreacher the Locket and replacing it with a fake. He made Kreacher go back to Grimmauld Place and promise to destroy the locket not realizing that the evil in the locket was even more powerful than elf magic.

Getting all her facts together and reorganizing them in her mind, she felt ready for the night. Ready to take down the Dark Lord. "Fuck that, from now on I am calling him by his birth name Tom Marvalo Riddle or the Dark Wanker. I will not give him any more power as words have power."

-ooOoo—

Everyone that had been called to this meeting was starting to assemble in the seventh-floor passageway. The Marauders were glaring at Severus Snape and Regulus Black and they were sneering back at them. Then hearing a pair of footsteps they turn around and see Mr. and Mrs. Potter. James and Sirius run over to them and give them big hugs asking them why they are there. "We were invited, along with a few other Order members," said Charlus Potter.

Right at 7 pm, Albus Dumbledore and a girl most have never met come along. Dumbledore says, "Thank you all for coming tonight." Alaster Moody snarls, "Are we having this meeting here in a hallway?" The girl pipes up and states, "No. If you just give me a moment I will show you were will have our meeting." She starts pacing back and forth three times in front of the tapestry of the dancing trolls when a door appears. Everyone gasps out, where did that come from. To which she replies, "This is the Room of Requirement or as the house elves say the Come-and-Go Room. If you pace back and forth three times in front of the tapestry while thinking of what type of room you need it will show up. The only thing is that anything that the room conjures, such as books, etc. cannot be taking from the room. Nor can it make food."

The Marauders look at each other and whine, how did we miss finding this room? Miah smirks at them, "Because you did not ask the elves." The Marauders all take a glance at each other, then with a nod stick their tongue out at Miah. She just shakes her head and gives a little laugh, thinking that Sirius and Remus haven't changed much at all over the years.

Taking everyone inside they find a comfortable looking conference room. Miah tells them that she had the house elves arrange a light buffet for them as this story was going to be long. Everyone makes themselves a plate of food and a cup of tea or coffee. She does have a few bottles of Firewhiskey but she rather not bring this out right now.

Taking a deep breath Miah closes her eyes saying a quick little prayer opens them and starts talking. "My name is Hermione Granger or as I have been dubbed by our friends over there Miah. I was born 19 September 1979." Everyone who didn't already know gasped. "On 2 May 1998, the finally Battle between the Light and the Dark Wanker," the Marauders snicker at that appellation, "came to fruition. On that day the Dark Wanker died. However, so did too many of ours die and most of them were the children, your children."

"It all began when a budding Death Eater overhead a prophecy given to Professor Dumbledore. He only heard the first two line of the prophecy before being discovered, but those two lines where enough to send the Dark Wanker after two sets of couples that the prophecy could be about. James and Lily Potter and Frank and Alice Longbottom." "What is the prophecy," asks Charlus Potter. "I am not going to repeat the full prophecy at this time for a reason as you will see later. ' **THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES... BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES..."** Even though he did not have the entire prophecy, the Dark Wanker," you can quit jumping at that name you two, Miah told Severus and Regulus, "I refuse to give him power by calling him Lord anything as he is a born half-blood hypocrite. His birth name is Tom Marvalo Riddle, son of a muggle father and a near squib mother. He is out to destroy Wizarding society starting with the purebloods, or haven't you noticed how many pureblood families have died out since he started to rise. He hates muggles because of his father. We will come to his history later in this story. So where was I, oh yes, the prophecy. He decided that he would start with the Potters before moving on to the Longbottom's. On 31 October 1981, he arrives in Godric's Hollow where the Potters are living in a cottage under a fidelius charm. Their secret keeper was not, as you would expect Sirius Black, but was actually Peter Pettigrew. What was unknown at the time was that Pettigrew was actually a Death Eater and had been given the mark when he was 16." Miah was growling by now and told she needed to take a quick 5-minute break to get her composure back. "Sorry about that, it really upsets me when I talk about that, that piece of dragon dung. I met him when in my 3rd year and ugh. Any way old, Moldy showed up in Godric's Hallow with Peter and tore down the wards while throwing up anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards, he also, through sympathizers in the Ministry, had the Potter's floo network shut down for the night. He waltzed in killing first James then Lily," at this Severus pales and his eyes are glistening, "And goes to kill young Harry. Whatever he did, and I say whatever as the AK curse does not leave a mark, it back fired on him as he was killed, leaving baby Harry with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Being his sworn Godfather, which that in itself should have told you that it wasn't him, Sirius showed up not long after knowing something bad had happened. He runs in seeing his best friend dead on the stairs, and then he runs upstairs to Harry's room. As he enters he notices discarded robes and a wand on the floor. Then he sees Lily's body splayed out on the floor in front of Harry's crib where Harry is standing crying Mama. Harry sees Sirius and cries out Pa'foo' wan' Dada. Sirius grabs up Harry hugging him to his chest as he is sobbing, Padfoot has you, and I won't let anything happen to you Prongslet. As he is sitting there crying and cradling little Harry, Hagrid comes in wailing. He is startled to see Sirius there with Harry. He tells him that Dumbledore sent him to get Harry so that he can take him to his family. Sirius tells him no, I am his Godfather and I will be taking him. To which Hagrid again says that Dumbledore told him to bring him Harry. Sirius thinks about it, right now he is realizing that Peter betrayed them that Peter was the secret keeper and he betrayed his brother, James. That is the first betrayal of Peter Pettigrew." Miah looks around the room seeing tears in most everyone's eyes and decides to have everyone needs to take a break.

Walking over to the buffet table, she takes a slice of German Chocolate Cake and fixes a cup of tea. Severus comes over to the table and quietly asks her, "It was me that told the Dark Lord the prophecy, wasn't it?" "Yes," she softly answers. "Thank you for not saying it aloud," he lightly sobs. "You haven't taken the mark yet and you haven't done anything wrong. Therefore, I want to be able to give you a chance to change. If you don't you will be miserable for the next 20 years and die a horrible death. A hero yes, but still miserable and you deserve more than that Professor." He jerks back at that title. Walking away, he thinks to himself I dislike children.

Next, Regulus walks over and asks why he is there; she gives a one-word reply "Kreacher." Nodding to himself, he walks away.

After every one had gotten themselves a plate of desserts and a fresh cup of tea/coffee, she calls them back over. Taking the story back up where she left off, she quickly gets back into telling them the events leading up to 3 November. "Sirius after realizing Peter betrayed them, starts chasing after him. Three days he chases him and finally runs him to ground on the 3rd day. In a street full of muggles, he accosts Peter who then turned the tables on Sirius by loudly accusing him of betraying James and Lily. Then sending a cutting curse into an open manhole where gas-workers were inspecting gas lines causing an explosion that killed 12 muggles, he cut off his finger turned into his illegal rat animagus form and escaped into the sewers. Sirius blown back from the explosion, dazed was sitting there crying that he killed them, meaning he talked them into using Peter as secret keeper. The Aurors that showed up thought he was confessing and Barty Crouch had him sent directly to Azkaban, without a trial." Turning toward the Headmaster, Miah hissed at him, "Why did you not, in your capacity as Chief Wizard, demand a trial for Sirius? Twelve years he wasted away in that hellhole, and for that I will never forgive you. And that is the second betrayal of Peter." Hearing her say those words to the Headmaster had Sirius heart jumping for joy.

"What happened to our son," demanded James. "That comes next. Now I don't know when, but sometime between now and 1981 both Mr. and Mrs. Potter pass away. From what I heard it was natural causes, but I am fuzzy on those details. I am sorry to be breaking this news to you this way. So when Professor Dumbledore has Harry taken away from Sirius, don't you let that ever happen Sirius, he has Harry taken to Lily's sister's home." "NO! TUNEY HATES ME, HATES MAGIC AND WILL HATE HARRY," cries Lily, "AND THAT FAT PIG THAT SHE MARRIED IS NO BETTER." Turning on the Headmaster, she screams at him "HOW DARE YOU USURP MY WILL. I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT I WOULD HAVE A WILL MADE THAT STATED EMPATHICALLY THAT ANY CHILD OF MINE IS NEVER TO BE GIVEN TO MY SISTER AND BROTHER-IN-LAW. SO I KNOW THAT YOU DID SOMETHING TO STOP IT FROM BEING READ." James was no less angry about this news. "Why would you not send him to Andromeda Tonks if Sirius was not available? My mother was a Black and so is Andromeda. I can tell that you are thinking about blood wards, but they don't work when the place they are erected is not considered a home, and someone who hates magic would not consider loving a magical child." At this point, you can see the blood boiling in Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Dumbledore is reeling from all the hate focused on him.

"Okay, let us get everything back on track please, I still have much more to go through," Miah said secretly pleased at how everyone is glaring at Dumbledore. Now, and please hold back your angry shouts, a little before midnight of 2 November, for reason only known to him, Dumbledore decides leave Harry, with only a note, on the doorstep of his Aunt and Uncle, the Dursley's. He arrives to find Professor McGonagall waiting for him telling him that they are the worst sort of muggles and begging him not to leave Harry there. He claims that it is best for the boy so that he can stay out of the lime light that the Wizarding world would thrust upon him." Turning to the Headmaster Miah asked, "Where did you have Harry all day, Lily and James died around 8 pm the night before. All day, there were reports of hundreds of Owls seen during the daytime and falling stars and other unusual occurrences. This was the Wizarding world celebrating and proclaiming that a 15-month-old baby had defeated the Dark Wanker. People really, is it a pre-requisite that you leave common sense behind when you become a wizard or witch. He was a baby, if he could do any magic at that age it would have been accidently magic. Old Moldy was obviously taken down by whatever Lily did. Sheesh, idiots, all of you if you believe that a baby has that kind of power." Miah loved the Wizarding world but hated how lemming like most witches and wizards were. If a leader told them to jump into an active volcano, they would beat up the person in front of them to get there first.

"The next ten years went by without little Harry knowing who he was or who his parents were. Until he went to primary school, he thought his name was boy or freak. He was treated more like a house elf than a little boy. Never any birthday or Christmas presents forced to wear his obese cousin's hand-me-downs, which were four sizes too big. Barely fed enough to survive, forced to sleep in a boot cupboard beneath the stairs, chased and bullied by his pig cousin and even though he denies it, I believe he was beaten by his Uncle as well as by his cousin. When he finally arrived at Hogwarts at 11 when you looked at him, you would have thought he was an 8-year-old child. He was malnourished and shorter than even I was. Even today, he has just barely reached the same height as me. He has the sweetest disposition, even with a quick temper that blows hot but burns out quickly. He does have another bad habit; he has a need to save people."

"I am a muggleborn, and it has taken me 7 years to realize that Hogwarts needs to have a class for all muggleborns and muggle raised when they first start, to introduce them to the Wizarding world. This would help eliminate some of the misunderstanding that happen between them and purebloods. We are now about to enter the school years. In my first year, I was behaving as a muggle, trying to get the Wizarding world to fit into my realm of knowledge instead of trying to assimilate into this new world of mine. Being a bookworm, SWOT to you Sirius, or a know-it-all to one of my professors," the greasy git, she thought glaring at Severus, "I would try and help others without waiting for them to ask for help. On Halloween of 1991 and for the first 4 years everything bad usually starts on Halloween, Harry's best friend, at this time we are just acquaintances, whom I tried to help in Charms class, insults me. I overhear them and run off crying to the girl's bathroom on the first floor, skiving off the rest of my classes for the day. While everyone is at the feast that night our DADA teacher Q. Quirrell runs in screaming 'Troll, troll in the dungeon, thought you ought to know,' and then faints. Panic ensues which Professor Dumbledore soothes everyone down, calls for the Prefects to lead everyone back to their common rooms." People start screaming at Dumbledore, "Are you nuts? The man just ran in screaming about a troll in the dungeon and both Slytherin and Hufflepuff are in the dungeon." "This is what I mean about leaving common sense behind. Anyway, Harry realizes that I am not with the Gryffindor group and asks my roommates if they had seen me. They said that I had been in the bathroom all afternoon crying. Realizing I didn't know about the troll he grabs Ron, that is his best friend the boy who hurt my feelings, and they go running up to the bathroom to find me. Arriving they see the troll wander into a room so they quickly lock the door." "Oh please tell me that wasn't the bathroom," whines Remus. "Sorry, can't tell you that. Almost immediately after locking the troll in, they hear my scream. With white faces and knuckles they unlock the door and run in to find a 12-foot Mountain troll getting ready to bash my skull. Not knowing what else to do Harry jumps on the trolls back," everyone gasps at this blood draining from their faces, Lily and Mrs. Potter giving a little scream. "He ends up jabbing his wand up the trolls nose, yeah troll bogeys, yum-yum." The Marauders and the two Slytherin giggle. "As he is distracting the troll young Ron remembers the charm that I tried to help him with early and levitates the trolls club over its head then drops it. A few minutes later Professor McGonagall along with Professor…wait for it…Snape arrive." You can see the surprise on most faces around the table, along with the sneers of the Marauders. "Yes, that is right, Severus Snape, the youngest potions master in over 200 years becomes our Snarky Potions Professor." Severus throws me a sneer. "Hey, I call them like I see them." I tell him. "Both are surprised to see that the troll has been taken down, by three firsties, no less. Professor McGonagall starts to berate Harry and Ron when I tell her that it was my fault that I had read a book on trolls and thought I could take care of it myself and that Harry and Ron came after me to stop me." The Marauders chuckle when I tell them that. "Yes, I the law-abiding SWOT lied. The Professor took away 5 point from each of us for not following directions to go back to our common rooms and then awarded us 20 points for 'Sheer dumb luck,' and that is the start of the Golden Trio as we become known."

Pausing a moment for a bathroom break and a refill of refreshments, Miah sighs and looks forlornly over the assembled crowd. The only person there that is still alive in her time is Professor McGonagall. It is just not right. This thought helps her resolve to stop the Dark Wanker before too many good people die.

After the intermission, Miah continues her story. "Sorry, what I forgot to mention was that during the Welcoming Feast that Headmaster Dumbledore warned us on the pain of death that the 3rd-floor corridor on the left was off limits. What were you thinking Professor, a school full of inquisitive children and you tell them where not to go? They are going to make a beeline straight for that corridor as soon as they can."

"Over Christmas hols, Harry receives (and I believe it is from the Headmaster) a present like no other. James, Mr. Potter I think you know what I mean." They both give a little start at that, yes you could see it in their eyes they knew I was talking about the invisibility cloak. "Well, of course, being nosy as most children are, how else will they learn, Harry and Ron decided to use the present and go and see what is in the 3rd-floor corridor. Lucky for them at that time I wasn't with them because the door was locked. Not a very good locking ward was used; any first year that paid attention in class could get in with an Alohamora charm. Harry, as a holdover from his life with the Dursley's, had leaned not to apply himself too much least he get better grades than Dudley. That habit was so ingrained that he forgot that he didn't need to do this anymore but continued to do an average job even here at Hogwarts, which really didn't make sense when we were told his mum and dad were in the tops of their classes. Again, what the hell where you thinking Headmaster?"

"When I got back from hols, they told me of their adventures. They tell me that Hagrid, a man who couldn't keep a secret if his life depended upon it, let slip about something that he got from Gringotts the day he took Harry there, something that used to belong to someone named Nicolas Flamel. So we snuck into the restricted section of the library looking for any information." James interrupted us and asked why we didn't look through Chocolate Frog cards? "Because two of us didn't know about them that much and the other comes from a family of seven children and really could not afford them that often. Now if I may please get back to the tale. As I was saying, we researched the library thoroughly and after one midnight session, we headed back to the common room when we heard Mrs. Norris ahead. Fleeing that nosy cat, we ended up in front of a locked door. Being, as many have said the smartest witch of the age, I quickly opened the locked door; we jumped in and waited listening at the door for Filch and that cat to go away. Finally, we hear them leave just as we start to hear soft growling. Slowly turning, we find what could kill us if we searched it out, a huge Cerberus, named Fluffy no less we found out later. We fled there quickly." Looking around the table, I see a few pale faces and a few that are tinged green. The Headmaster has his head in his hands as if he were trying to stave off a headache or to keep him from hitting the table with his head.

Allowing everyone to stand and stretch for a minute, Miah watches everyone and realize that she needs to wrap the first year up quickly. Emotions are starting to run high and information needs to be sorted through.

After the brief interlude, Miah calls out and says that she was going to be as brief as possible as it is getting late and everyone needs a chance to give consideration to over all they have heard tonight. With that, she takes the story back up.

"Having found what was behind that locked door, the three run back to the common room. Flopping down on the couch by the fire, they discuss what they have found, a three-headed dog. I quickly ask them did they see what the dog was standing on, to which Ron replies 'it was a bloody big three-headed dog, almost as big as the room' with Harry agreeing and saying he was too busy watching the heads to worry about its feet. I tell them that it was standing on top of a trap door."

"Well of course that just fueled the fire in us to find out what this dog was protecting. One of Harry's major flaws is his inordinately curious nature, it borders on being downright nosy. So Lily which one of you does he get that trait from?" Everyone laughs, helping ease some of the tension. "James," she quips. "So, we go back to pestering Hagrid for information, again not someone to tell a secret to Headmaster, now on information on the dog and what it is protecting. At this time we find that Hagrid is harboring and trying to hatch an illegal Dragon Egg, which we got the privilege of watching it hatch. The man is really thick about his pets, not realizing that as a half giant most of these extremely dangerous animals are a menace to everyone around him. After a few days we got him to understand that he can't keep Norbert as he has started to burn down Hagrid's and send a letter off to Ron's older brother Charlie, who is a dragon handler in Romania, to come and get this dragon. Charlie agrees and on the night in question Harry and I (Ron being in the hospital ward) and unbeknownst to us with Neville following and Draco Malfoy sneaking around to get us into trouble, take Norbert up to the Astronomy tower. On the way back, Neville accost us and starts to berate us. Then Draco comes around and finds them, bringing with him Professor McGonagall. The Professor takes away 150 points from us and assigns us detention with Hagrid. Draco, gloating also receives detention. Oh I wished I had a camera at that moment, the look on his face was priceless."

The following night Hagrid gathers us and takes us down to the Forbidden Forest, to help him find what is killing unicorns." What, cries out Professor McGonagall, "Why would I allow first-year students to roam in the forbidden forest, even under Hagrid's watchful eye?" I snort at that comment. "Watchful is not a word in Hagrid's vocabulary Professor. As I was saying, we go into the forest with Hagrid and his hound Fang. He splits us up taking Harry and Neville, leaving me with Malfoy and Fang. Telling us to send up red sparks if we find anything we separate. Neville, sweet boy that he is, is uncoordinated at this age bumbles along. This causes Hagrid to bring us all together again and splitting us up with Harry, Draco, Neville, and myself, with Malfoy saying he wanted Fang. Hagrid warns him that Fang is a coward, no big deal so is Malfoy. They go searching and of course as it is Harry he finds the downed Unicorn with a figure bent over it drinking its blood. Draco and Fang run away screaming and the figure turns and moves toward Harry. He is rescued by the Centaur Firenze who tells him he should not be in the forest."

"As we progress toward the end of the year we had figured out what Fluffy was protecting was the Philosopher's Stone. Eventually, the Headmaster is 'lured' away from the castle and we knew that this was the opportunity that Snape (we were wrong with that assumption Severus) was going to steal the stone for his master. We go to Fluffy's room, lull him to sleep with music, go through the trap door to find a room full of Devil's Snare, I set it on fire, we escape to a room full of charmed flying keys. Harry, being the youngest seeker in 100 years, caught the correct key opened the door. We find a room with an unconscious troll and proceed on. The next room was a giant Wizard's Chessboard. Ron is a genius when it comes to chess, slacker on everything else. He sacrifices himself, not permanently that would not fit someone machinations. The final piece to the puzzle is for me, it is a logic puzzle with potions. One potion would allow you to go through the fire to the last room and the other would potentially kill you. I figured it out and gave the correct one to Harry. He goes forward to find the Mirror of Erised and Professor Quirrell standing in front of it. The Mirror of Erised has the inscription _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi,_ which when read backwards and spaces added in different places reads _'I show not your face but your heart's desire._ ' It only shows what you desire and the Headmaster had set it so that only someone who wanted the stone but not to use the stone could get it out of the mirror. Quirrell calls Harry over and asks him what he sees. He sees himself putting the stone in his pocket and then feels the stone in his pocket, but he lies to Quirrell. He tells him what he saw the last time, his Mum and Dad along with the rest of his family, Sirius, Remus, his Grandparents and me who he treats like a sister. Harry then hears a voice coming from behind Quirrell telling him he wants to see Harry. Quirrell removes his smelly turban turns around and there on the back of his head is a face, Voldemort. He calls Harry a liar and demands the stone. Quirrell comes over to try to force Harry to give him the stone but when he puts his hands on him they burn. Harry realizing that Quirrell can't touch him grabs his face and quickly Quirrell is turned to ash, the wrath Voldemort rushes off and Harry passes out from magical exhaustion."

"That is pretty much our first year. I know I left a few details out, but if I find that they are important to the story will revisit them for you. Are there any questions?" Mad-eye Moody asks why exactly he is there, so I whisper in his ear, "Horcruxes," he blanches. I am going to try to protect the innocence of the Marauders, Severus and Regulus as long as possible. I add to Moody, "Please wait till all the students have left to discuss this. I am tired of children fighting this damn war, livid that I did not have a childhood once I came into this world of wonder and livid that Harry never had a childhood after his parents were killed. I want this war over before I am born, thank you very much but I will not allow innocence to be causality just yet." I can see the protests on the faces of the students and beg them please keep you youthful exuberance for as long as possible. Soon you will be at war and may die. I am trying to stop that so please." Miah runs to a restroom crying.

Coming out of the restroom toweling her face dry, Sirius grabs Miah and just holds her while murmuring soothing words. This starts her silently weeping again, remembering the haunted man he becomes. Miah remember the first time she met him in the shrieking shack, emaciated from living on rats and scraps, teeth covered in mold, greasy matted hair hanging half-way down his back, scraggly beard and haunted hollow eyes. She remembers how excited he was when he met back up with Remus and angry he was with Peter. How excited he got when he thought that he would be able to take Harry away from his horrid relations. Miah remembers how he turned into Padfoot to save us when Remus turned into a werewolf after forgetting his potion. It was that day that she started to fall in love with the complex man. Yes, she was still a child at that time but what she felt was anything but child like. She never had the chance to tell him how much she admired him, how much she ached for his forced imprisonment in Grimmauld Place. Miah could see how having to live there was eating him from alive. How she wanted to grab him and run as far away from England as she could and now maybe she have been given a second chance at saving him, a second chance at loving him. Oh please God, allow her to love and heal the hurt within this man. He deserves happiness, along with the rest of them.

Miah figured it was time to pass around the Firewhiskey. Giving everyone a shot glass she pours them all shots. She leaves the bottle on the table for those who may need more than one shot. Dumbledore looks at the students and tells us that it is time for us to go back to our common rooms and that Miah should go back to the hospital ward. He tells her that he will sort me tomorrow and that the Potters are going to take me shopping for clothes and books.


	2. Meeting the Marauders

_**Fallen**_

Chapter 2

Miah woke up confused in the hospital ward. After a few moments, she remembers, that she is back in 1977. Her heart leaping with joy, she could save them all. She can save Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, and even Dumbledore. Yes, she is mad at Dumbledore but he is still a great man, one who became confused and just needs to be led back to the right path.

As she lies there, she is organizing her mind to what she will tell them all today. She doesn't want to get them overly excited or angry with Dumbledore. While some anger is needed, a cool and calm head is needed even more.

While collecting her thoughts the Marauders come tumbling into the room. They tell her to go and get dressed as they are taking her to breakfast. She asks, "What happened with Peter? Did they find the Dark Mark on him? Did they take him away to Azkaban? If they didn't will they let me take care of him? I have dreamed of ways to torture that traitorous rat for years." "The Aurors came and questioned him last night, and yes, they found the Dark Mark. They took him away you bloodthirsty little thing, so no you may not torture him," James laughingly told her. "Now come on get dressed we are taking you down to breakfast."

"Okay, if you boys will excuse me a moment, I will get ready for breakfast as soon as Madam Pomfrey releases me." Sirius looks worried that Madam Pomfrey will hold onto this delicious little witch and not give him a chance to get to know her. There is something about the girl that has gotten under his skin, burrowed its way in the direction of his walled away heart. Something that is like a sledgehammer knocking away at that wall, Sirius shivers, afraid of the walls tumbling down and even more afraid that they wouldn't.

Madam Pomfrey gives her permission to leave but admonishes her not to do anything strenuous lest she ends up back in the hospital ward. Miah asks her for her beaded purse. She reaches in feeling around with her arm up to her shoulder. "Undetectable extension charm," Asks Remus? "Yes, and feather light charm as well," she replied. Getting frustrated at not finding what her clothes, she upends the purse on the bed. The boys are agog at all that comes flowing out; tent, portrait (it landed upside down so Sirius did not see that it came from his parents home), almost a whole library of books, potions, clothes and not just her clothes but boys clothes as well, loose Galleons, and three broomsticks.

James and Sirius' eyes light up at the sight of the broomsticks. Miah can see that they are contemplating riding something that must be far superior as it comes from the future. She tells them, "As soon as I am done with my tale I will let you have a go on these broomsticks." The anticipation coming off thick from the boys, "How much longer is your story, Miah," asks James bouncing up and down on his feet. "Oh, about a week more," she replies.

Quickly replacing the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black and all the books before Sirius realizes that they all come from his parents home, Miah tosses aside all the boys clothes, with the exception of the Quidditch uniform tops, gathers what change of clothing she needs and repacks everything else back into the trusty little purse. She tells the boys to go and head on down, as she must first take a shower then she'll be down in 30 minutes and shoos them away. They all turn to leave and after she closes the bathroom door behind her, Sirius tells them to go without him; he will wait to walk her down.

Approximately 20 minutes later Miah comes strolling out of the bathroom singing a muggle song. "Is that Pink Floyd you're singing Miah?" asks Sirius. "They are one of my favorite bands. You know that they are Wizards don't you?"

"What? Really?" gasps Miah. "I didn't know that. How many more _muggle_ bands are really Wizards?"

"Quite a few, such as Black Sabbath, Nazareth, Alice Cooper and David Bowie just to name a few."

"Wow, the few you named are some of my absolute favorite bands. You will need to get me a list of every band or artist that is a Wizard. I absolutely love hard rock, none of this pop crap. I also am not much of a fan of punk. Some of it is good but I can live without it. I also like country music. Ah, hell I just like about most music, very eclectic tastes. I like to fall asleep to classical as it relaxes me, but during the day, I prefer my rock. Don't get between me and Pink Floyd or Led Zeppelin."

"No, tell me it isn't so. My favorite is the Sex Pistols about as punk as you can get," said Sirius. "Ugh, while I don't mind their music, I think that Sid Vicious' voice is horrible. Give me Jim Morrison any day. Acid Rock is my all time favorite."

"So they are still playing that type of music 20 years from now, huh?"

"Not really, it is more Grunge, or as I like to call it, shite."

"Well, we better get going if we want to make breakfast." Pants Sirius.

Miah knows from her correspondence with him in the future that he reads Shakespeare decides to quote some, "Okay, _Lay on Macduff, and damned be him who first cries 'Hold Enough_.'"

"Um, Miah, you have the wrong Marauder to quote Shakespeare too," he is praying she doesn't know this secret.

"Oh, I don't think so seeing that you knew that was Shakespeare. I would say that you have absorbed some of Remus' knowledge, through osmosis perhaps?"

Barking out a laugh, Sirius pleads, "Don't let anyone know that I read Shakespeare, the guys would never let me hear the end of that." Smirking and eyes sparkling mischievously, Miah asks, "And what is in it for me to keep quiet?"

"Ah, blackmail is it," cries Sirius, "well, we will just have to come up with the payment won't we Kitten."

As they near the Great Hall, Sirius turns toward Miah and caresses her face. Stepping closer as she backs away eyes wide, he backs her against a wall. "Maybe this can be a down payment to keeping my secrets," he whispers to her as he lowers his lips to hers.

A shiver runs through her as his lips softly caress hers, his tongue running along the seam of her lips begging for entry. As she parts her lips, they hear behind them a light cough. Pulling away from her, Sirius turns around to see James and Remus glaring at him. "Breakfast is almost over, you two better get in there before it is gone," Remus says quietly as he and James turn around and go back into the Great Hall laughing.

Miah, feeling dazed and confused, blushes and quickly walks toward the Great Hall. Sirius catches up with her, gently takes her arm, and guides her over to where the rest of the Marauders are sitting.

Confused about her feelings for Sirius Black, Miah sits there silently listening to the banter of the boy's laughter and merriment ringing in the air. She notices how alive Sirius' eyes are and how healthy he looked. His raven black hair with its blue undertones so silky smooth, just waiting for her fingers to run through it, hanging down to his shoulders in beautiful waves. This is not the broken man that she met in 3rd year, the man whose eyes were crazed and darting about searching for Peter. That man was so emaciated, that even though when she first met him she was afraid, she was also broken hearted to see a man brought down so low. Nor the man so filthy that it looked like if you bathed him he would fall over without the crusty filth that is holding him upright.

Sirius sees Miah watching him with tear filled eyes and a full on blush rising to the tips of her ears, wipes away a lone tear rolling down her cheek with the pad of his thumb. She leans into that caress and momentarily closes her eyes, sadness overcoming her. When she opens them back up there is a look of fierce determination shining from those chocolate brown eyes. She will save him, and everybody else. There will a little heartache as possible.

Sirius tells her that next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend, and asks her if she would go with him. "Yes," she replies with her heart leaping for joy.

A radiant smile lights up his face with that one little word. All is right in his world and he has a date with Miah.

Professor McGonagall walks over and tells the Marauders and Lily that they are to report to the Room of Requirement at 1 pm. After she leaves to inform Severus and Regulus to be there as well, the others at the table ask what is going on. "I'm sorry Frank, we are not allowed to tell you at this time," says James, "But as soon as we get the go ahead, we will fill you in."

\- ooOoo -

"Hey guys, it is almost 1 pm, time to go upstairs for our meeting," says Lily. "Okay, we're coming," replies James.

Grabbing Lily's hand James pulls her along towards the 7th-Floor corridor. Remus, Sirius and Miah follow. Once again everyone invited have congregated in the hallway.

This time Professor Dumbledore led them into the room, and again there was a buffet table full of refreshments. The Firewhiskey tucked away for later.

With no preamble, Miah starts right in on the story. "Okay, 2nd-year. Harry, having been sent back to the Dursley's, found himself finally in a bedroom. Dudley's second bedroom, more like a storage/junk room then a bedroom, but it was still better than the boot cupboard. On Harry's birthday, the Dursley's are having a dinner party for an important client of Vernon's. Harry told to stay in his room and to not make a sound not even his owl.

After cooking the dinner for them, Harry goes to his room and finds a strange being there, it was a house elf named Dobby." Both Severus and Regulus look startled and start to question whose elf that was when Miah gave them a little shake of the head.

"This excitable elf tells the great Harry Potter that he will be in danger if he goes back to Hogwarts. Harry of course tells him that it is his home that he will be going back, so Dobby, in an attempt to keep Harry safe, displays magic in front of the Dursley's guest, and Harry receives a warning letter from the Ministry. The Dursley's not knowing that Harry is not allowed to perform magic is the only thing that gave him a relatively quit summer."

"Now because Vernon is the arsehole he is and not believing or caring that Harry didn't do that 'freakish' magic, placed bars on Harry's window and seven locks (on the outside) of Harry's door, putting in a cat flap at the bottom of the door for the passage of food."

"WHAT?" screams Lily, "AS SOON AS THE HOLS COME I AM GOING TO KILL THAT PRICK."

"It's okay Lily, Harry didn't mind. This way he is actually getting more food than he used to get. There were days if he was lucky he would get food at all, even when cooking. It also kept Dudley from playing his favorite game of Harry Hunting.

"Getting worried that they hadn't heard from Harry, the Ron Weasley and his twin brothers, you Marauders would love those twins, they worship you guys and the _gift_ you left for them with Filch," when Professor McGonagall's lips go super thin it is time to run, "' _take_ ' Arthur's flying car and go to Privet Drive. Finding Harry's window covered with bars they pry the bars off and I believe Fred picked the locks on the door and rescued Harry's trunk from his old bedroom, the boot cupboard. Barely escaping as Vernon came roaring in to stop Harry from leaving; they fly off into the night." Harry spends the rest of his summer at The Burrow. Only the second place he feels is home."

"Mid August, we all go to Diagon Alley for our school supplies. This is the first time that Harry has ever used the floo network so of course he misses Diagon Alley and winds up in Knockturn Alley. Thankfully, he meets Hagrid who guides him out of the Alley and back to Molly."

"As usual, the curse of DADA had hit and we had another new teacher. This one was even worse than Quirrellmort, Gilderoy Lockhart. The man is as phony as a wooden Sickle and I am ashamed to say that I, like many other of the girls at school, had a slight crush on him."

The Marauders break up laughing, Sirius gasping out, "That ponce was a few years ahead of us, and he couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag, how did he become DADA teacher?"

"Well, from what I understand, no one else would take the job as they were afraid of the curse."

"Oh, that reminds me, Headmaster why don't you just change the name of the class and its location. That should break the 'curse'." The Headmaster looks at Miah gobsmacked, wondering why no one had thought of that solution before.

"Anyhow, while waiting in line to buy our defense books, which happen to be all the books he wrote, he spots Harry and pulls him to the front for a photo op. He also gives Harry all his books free of charge. Now Harry hates the limelight and tries to go out of his way to stay out of it. He takes the books and gives them to Ginny, the youngest Weasley, and says he will buy his own."

"About this time, Draco Malfoy comes over to insult everyone, and then Lucius shows up. He and Arthur Weasley get into an altercation and Hagrid comes in and breaks it up." "Way to go Arthur," shouts Sirius.

"On 1 September everyone goes through the barrier at Platform 9 ¾, but Harry and Ron. When they try to go through, they find that it has been blocked. Instead of waiting for Arthur and Molly or any other parent to come back through the barrier, the boys decide to fly Arthur's car to Hogwarts. Following the Express, the car finally runs low on magic by the time they arrive at Hogwarts and crashes into the Whomping Willow, breaking Ron's wand. Ejecting the boys and their luggage, the car drives away into the Forbidden Forest to where it still is in my time."

"As they are collecting their belongings and trying to sneak into the castle Professor Snape catches them and gives them detention Friday night, three days later. That Friday is the first time I heard the slur 'mudblood.' Malfoy had called me that and Ron tried to hex him. Unfortunately, his wand, wrapped in spell-o-tape, backfired causing him to spew slugs instead of Malfoy. Later that night Ron had to polish all the trophies, by hand, many times, as he would still spew a few slugs now and then, while Harry was forced to help Lockhart sign photographs. That night was the first time that Harry heard the voice ' _Come to me…Let me rip you…Let me tear you...'_ he heard it at other times saying _kill_ Harry was the only one that could hear the voice, and being a boy refused to tell any teacher."

"Our days went on without further major incident. Nearly Headless Nick invited Harry, Ron and myself to his 500th deathday party on Halloween night, and after leaving the party to try and get some real food, we found near the 2nd floor girls bathroom Filch's cat Mrs. Norris petrified and hung by her tail and the words written in blood ' _The chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, Beware._ ' Harry and Ron believe that Malfoy is behind the opening of the chamber where others believe that it is Harry. I get a signed slip from Lockhart to go into the restricted section of the Library so that I may get a copy of ' _Most Potente Potions.'_ Using the 2nd floor girls bathroom and I am sorry in advance Severus, I steal from Professor Snape's personal store Boomslang Skin to make Polyjuice Potion, well I stole that a after the potion was half-way done."

"Are you trying to tell us that as a 2nd year student you brewed Polyjuice Potion?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Yes, and I was quite successful at that. The only thing that went wrong was I got a hold of a cat hair for my portion of the potion and as you know Polyjuice is not to be used for animals." I tell them blushing, they all laugh. Professor McGonagall looks at me proudly; even though she doesn't know me at this time, she knows that I am a Gryffindor.

"The first Saturday of November is the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. In his second year as seeker for Gryffindor, Harry can't wait to go against Slytherin's new seeker, who had to buy his way onto the team, Malfoy. During the game, a bludger went rogue and wouldn't leave Harry alone. Fred and George, beaters, kept it away from Harry as much as possible. In the end, Harry caught the snitch and the bludger broke his arm. Instead of waiting for Madam Pomfrey to heal his arm, Lockhart took it upon himself to try and ended up vanishing all of Harry's bones in his arm. Headmaster that man is an idiot; please make sure you don't hire him."

"While in Hospital, Harry gets another visit from Dobby and learns that Dobby charmed the bludger as well as caused the platform barrier to be shut. While talking to Dobby, the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall bring in the body of a petrified boy, Colin Creevy. He is a muggle born who has hero worship of Harry and was trying to sneak up to take his picture. He is the first human victim of the monster of the Chamber. The rest of November is quite."

"A few days before winter break, Lockhart decides to hold a dueling club. Idiot Lockhart, this is when my infatuation ended, had Professor Snape pair up with him to show how it was done. Of course, Snape immediately humiliated the man who was too clueless to realize it. Next, they pair us off and wouldn't you know it Harry and Malfoy end up paired together. Evenly matched, Snape whispered a spell into Malfoy ear and next thing he was flinging a snake at Harry. The snake starts toward one of the spectators, Justin Finch-Fletchley, a muggle born, and Harry tells the snake to go away. Unbeknownst to Harry he was a Parselmouth. After that, almost the entire student body started calling Harry the Heir of Slytherin."

This startles the Potter's as no one in their families, Potters or Black's, have the ability to speak to snake. Mr. Potter decides that he is going to have to have young Miss Evans to take a heritage test. No muggle born has ever been known to speak parseltongue.

"The next day, Justin along with Nearly Headless Nick is found petrified, again outside of the 2nd floor girl's bathroom. This really sets the students off; Justin had confronted Harry the day before and excused him of setting the snake on him.

"See when Harry speaks to snakes it sounds like English to him, but to everyone else it sounds like hisses. He never realized that he could speak to snakes even when he accidently set a snake free at the zoo."

"Harry, the Weasley's and myself stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, and on Christmas Day the Polyjuice potion is ready. Harry and Ron potioned to look like Malfoy's bookend enforcers, Crabbe and Goyle, head down to Slytherin's House. They get in and start to question Malfoy, who admits he doesn't know who the heir is."

This is when I was turned into a human cat with fur and a tail, which is why I wasn't with them." I glare at the boys daring them to laugh, but I could see the snickers. I see a few of the adults hide their laughter as well.

"Well, now I know why I call you Kitten, Kitten," wisecracked Sirius.

"You do that because you are just an old horn dog Sirius Black, or should I call you Padfoot," I whisper in his ear while giving it a little flick with my tongue, his eyes darkening with lust. "Now that is just mean Kitten," he whispers and licks back.

"Now I ended up staying in the Hospital for the rest of hols and until the beginning of February, this was not my best academic year. It is only going to go to shite from here on down to the end of the year. On Valentine's Day, Lockhart took it upon himself to hire dwarves to dress as cupids and deliver cards and gifts to anyone who wanted to give them. Even though most students thought he was the Heir of Slytherin, Harry was besieged with cards. He even had one eager witch send him a singing card. The poor dwarf was mortified but persistent at singing to Harry. Later as Harry was trying to hide out in the 2nd-floor girl's bathroom, knowing that it is always out of order, he found a diary that someone had tried to flush down a toilet. The diary was marked on the cover as belonging to someone named TM Riddle. He keeps the diary in his book bag trying to figure out what its meaning is. One day he accidently spills red ink on the open diary and the ink disappears. Deciding to try to write in the diary he writes 'My name is Harry Potter' and then watches it disappear. The diary answers back ' _Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?'_ This should have been a big clue right then. They begin to write back and forth and find that their stories are similar. Tom was an orphaned boy who grew up in a harsh orphanage not knowing that the things he does is magic, that he is a Wizard. Once he starts at Hogwarts, he feels that he has found his home. Riddle writes that he was awarded a special trophy for turning over the person who opened up the Chamber of Secrets about 50 years ago, 30 years at this time. Tom invites Harry to watch his memories, the diary acted similar to a pensieve. Of course being reckless Harry does watch."

"Immediately sucked into the diary's memory, he sees Tom speaking with the Headmaster, Dippet I believe, asking to stay at Hogwarts for the summer; he like Harry really does not want to go home to the orphanage, just as Harry has asked to stay to not have to go to the Dursley's. When he is told that he can't because of a death of a student after the Chamber had been open he goes back to the dungeons, waiting in a hallway, he confronts a young Hagrid and accuses him of opening the Chamber of Secrets, and goes on to show that Hagrid is raising an Acromantula in the castle. Hagrid is expelled his wand snapped and Tom is given a special award."

"Eventually, the diary is stolen from Harry's book bag."

"Life goes on fairly quietly until May. I have been researching what type of animal can petrify people and a ghost. I finally figure it out. As I was leaving the library to go tell Harry, a 6th year Ravenclaw prefect and I leave the library with me looking around corners with a compact mirror. We are petrified. Harry was playing a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff when we were found and the match was cancelled. In addition, Lucius Malfoy, who is on the Board of Governors, comes and has Headmaster Dumbledore removed, and the Minister of Magic has Hagrid sent to Azkaban. Before leaving the Headmaster made sure that Harry knew that ' _Help would always come to those who ask, here at Hogwarts,'_ and as Hagrid was being taking away he said to follow the spiders."

"A few weeks later Harry and Ron realize that spiders are scurrying out of the castle and they decide to follow them. They are headed into the forbidden forest. Heading into the forbidden forest with Hagrid's hound Fang, our two intrepid boys go and find that the Acromantula that Hagrid raised years before was there and was sentient with human speech. Aragog tells them what spiders fear, Basilisks. Then Aragog's offspring try to eat them but the car that has been in the forest since school started, even though it had gone feral, seemed to remember them and rescued them. They come, visit my petrified body in the hospital, and find in my hand a page torn out of a book with the words ' _pipes_ 'written in the margin."

"These boys have corrupted you my Dear," exclaims Professor McGonagall. "It only gets worse," Miah informs her.

"They run to the staff rooms to tell Professor McGonagall what they have learned, when they overhear that a student was been taken into the Chamber ' _Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever._ ' It is Ron's little sister Ginny, and they are going to close the school."

"Harry realizes that the ghost of Moaning Myrtle, who occupies the 2nd-floor girl's bathroom, was the victim of the monster of the Chamber. He realizes that the opening to the Chamber must be somewhere in the bathroom."

"They talk to Moaning Myrtle and find where the door to the chamber is, run to get help from Lockhart, as he is closest. They find him packing to flee the castle and force him to help."

"Opening the secret hatch they slide down and head towards another set of doors. Ron stumbling drops his wand, Lockhart retrieves it and proceeds to tell them that yes, he is a fraud but he is great with memory charms. He tries to oblivate them but with Ron's broken wand and it backfires, wiping his entire memory, and causes a cave-in."

"Harry is now trapped next to the door of the Chamber decides to push on while Ron tries to clear a passageway out."

"Hissing at the next door, Harry goes in and sees Ginny laying there looking dead. He runs to her, finds that she is barely alive, and then hears someone talking to him."

"He turns and finds Tom Riddle, almost fully solid. Tom proceeds to tell Harry how Ginny has been pouring soul into the diary, at how she is in love with The -boy-who-lived, Harry Potter, and how she has been killing roosters all year and letting out the monster."

"Tom tells Harry how he Tom is the Heir to Slytherin. Harry tells him he hasn't succeeded, as the monster has not killed any 'mudbloods'. Tom tells him that he lost interest in doing so. What he wanted to know was how Harry as a small baby with no extraordinary power defeated the most powerful wizard Voldemort. Harry asks what he cares for, as Moldy wasn't around when he was in school. Tom, who had picked up Harry's wand after he had dropped it, wrote in the air his full name ' _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ ' then waved the wand rearranging the letters to read ' _ **I am Lord Voldemort**_ ,' claiming to be the most powerful wizard ever. Harry tells him no, that would be Professor Dumbledore." Everyone gasps when I reveal that the scariest Dark Lord, who hates anyone not of pureblood, is a half-blood.

"Tom releases the basilisk on Harry, when out of nowhere Fawkes appears carrying the sorting hat. He drops it by Harry's feet and Tom derides him that all Dumbledore can send him is a songbird and a dirty old hat. Fawkes proceeds to peck out the basilisk's eyes and Harry sees that the hat materializes a sword, grabbing the sword he runs away from Ginny's body, and the basilisk follows. After a while, Harry gets lucky, stabs the basilisk through the mouth, and kills it. Unfortunately, a fang goes into Harry's arm. Fawkes flies over and cries onto the wound, the only thing that can save you from basilisk venom are the tears of a phoenix."

"Tom torments Harry telling him it is too late that he has taken over Ginny's soul. Taking the fang from his arm Harry proceeds to stab the diary. It bleeds out lots of ink. As it does so, Tom fades away and Ginny starts to come back to life."

"Taking Ginny, the hat and the sword they head out of the Chamber. Arriving at the cave-in they find that Ron has cleared enough of a space for them to crawl through. Fawkes then flies them all back to the bathroom."

"Taken to the Headmaster's office they find Professor Dumbledore is back. Harry explains what happened and hands him the diary, sorting hat and sword, which turns out was Godric Gryffindor's. Lucius comes in and snidely snipes at the Headmaster. With Malfoy is a familiar figure to Harry, Dobby."

"Realizing that Dobby was his elf and had tried to help him, as Lucius leaves he asks the Headmaster for the diary. Pulling off his sock, he places it inside the diary and follows Lucius Malfoy out of the office. Handing him the diary he tells Malfoy that he believes this is his. When Lucius sees the diary he hands it over to Dobby, and Harry pantomimes that he should open the book. After Dobby does so and finds the sock, he says to Malfoy, " _You gave Dobby clothes, Dobby is free.'_ Blaming Harry for losing his servant, he pulls his wand and starts to yell ' **Avada Ka...** " Dobby using his elf magic stuns him yelling, " _You will not hurt the great Harry Potter._ This was also the day that they had un-petrified all the victims."

"That is pretty much 2nd year. Now Sirius and Remus are either going to love or hate 3rd year, I just can't tell which." I tell them, hinting at what is to come. "Oh, does this mean that Harry is going to have a good fun year with us," asks Sirius, his face all aglow. "That depends on what you call fun, Sirius. "

\- ooOoo -

Miah had been talking almost four hours straight so she called for a meal break. She needed this break. The Headmaster calls for the elves to set up dinner for everyone.

Everyone is milling around discussing what they have been told, when Moody comes over to Miah and asks her if they diary was a Horcrux. "Yes Alastor, it was one of many." When he realizes that the Dark Wanker had made more than one he was both shocked and disgusted. He only knows that Horcruxes are very dark magic not how they are made, but he does know is that it rips the soul asunder. He wanders away to speak with the Headmaster about this evil as he feels this little girl has seen enough.

Lily and James come over wanting more information about their son, so Miah tells them more about Harry. She asks James to call his parents, Sirius and Remus over so that they can learn about Harry as well. While waiting for everyone to come over Miah digs around in her bag, finally remember to use the Accio spell to pull out her photo album instead of dumping everything out. She felt like an idiot this morning forgetting such a spell, she taught it to Harry in 4th Year.

Once they are assembled, Miah tells everyone how sweet Harry is. Yes, he is a little moody at times, but then he is a teenager as well. He does have an explosive temper, but it only lasts for minutes and then it is gone. How he has a need to help those who seem to be in trouble even those who are sworn enemies, like how he saved Malfoy and Goyle in the Room of Requirement during the final battle, even after Crabbe tried to kill him with Fiendfyre. He was unable to save Crabbe, but he did try.

She tells them that he will be blaming himself for not saving Crabbe, even though it is not his fault and she dreads thinking about what he is feeling about losing her. He is probably tearing up what is left of the castle looking for her. Through the whole time they were on the run, he would introduce her as his sister when they met people. How he hated bullies and was extremely upset when he saw Snape's memory of his Father hanging Snape upside down. When her parents died at the end of her 6th-year he told her that as she was his sister he would take care of her. All Harry has ever wanted was a family to love him and allow him to love. Miah pulled out her photo album of all the school years and passed it around. Nobody needed to ask which one was Harry. He looked just like James and Charlus, but with Lily's eyes. She showed them at his first Quidditch match in first year. Where Quirrell was bewitching his broom and Snape was trying to save him. Miah made a mental note to apologize for setting Severus on fire. They saw how brilliantly he rode a broom. They saw all the good times and some of the bad times.

She explained those bad times briefly, as they would part of stories later on. She had pulled the photos of Sirius, as she did not want him to see them until after hearing their third year. They were not pretty; they showed him so emaciated and filthy.

Professor McGonagall calls everyone over as the elves have brought dinner. Making up a plate for herself Miah finds her way back to the table. Sirius sits on her left hand side while Remus sits on her right. Turning to Remus, she apologizes that she is going to have to out him as a werewolf towards the end of the year, but she wanted him to have warning.

Sirius continually tries to place his hand on her thigh and she lightly pushes off. Sometimes as soon as he places it there and other times, she waits to see how far up the hand will travel.

Wanting to know how far Sirius will go to protect his reputation she quotes Shakespeare to him. Trying to get him to reenact the balcony scene in Romeo and Juliet, she paraphrases Shakespeare, "Oh Sirius, oh Sirius, wherefore art thou Sirius? Deny thy Mother and refuse thy name; Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love And I'll no longer be a Granger."

Giving her the stink eye, Sirius waggles his finger at her and tells her, "Now Kitten, none of that, I have made partial payment on that score."

"But I am an impatient woman and want full payment soon or more might fall from these lips," she teases.

"Ooh, I'll get you for that," he tells her as he stalks her. Miah runs away laughing while Sirius starts to chase her.

\- ooOoo -

After everyone has eaten Miah calls them all back to the table to tell the story of the 3rd-year. "From here on out I will require a written oath that nothing said here will be repeated to anyone not expressly permitted by myself, Professor Dumbledore or Alastor Moody. I know I should have had you sign these yesterday, but I forgot, sorry."

After everyone had signed the oaths she started their 3rd-Year.

"Harry's summer is as crappy as ever, and when he asks his Uncle to sign his Hogsmeade permission slip he is told that he has to be pleasant to Vernon's sister. This woman is just as, if not more so, vile than Vernon. She breeds Bulldogs and her personal pet she has trained to attack Harry. Right before 'Aunt Marge' arrives he sees a news report of a prison escapee, for everyone to be on the lookout for Sirius Black."

"Hey wait a minute, I was in prison? What for, and how do I escape?" whines Sirius.

"I'll go over that a little later, don't worry, and besides I will not allow that to happen." Miah gives him a saucy wink.

"Anyway, a few nights into her two week stay Aunt Marge starts in on after telling him that she hopes they are caning him at the school that Vernon told her he was going to ' **St. Brutus for Incurably Criminal Boys.** Then she starts in on Lily and James, calling them worthless, shiftless drunks. Harry finally having enough yells at her to stop and then accidently blows her up like a balloon."

"That's my boy," James says proudly while Lily elbows him a tiny smile flitting across her face.

"After his letter last year from the Ministry, Harry decides to run away. Gathering his trunk and any school supplies in his room, he leaves. Figuring that maybe he can get to Gringotts and get some money and then go into hiding he drags his trunk down to the corner playground."

"While he is trying to figure out what he should do he hears a noise behind him turns and sees a very big and very scary looking black dog."

"Finally, I make an appearance. Two years and Harry has never said a word about me since that night. Harrumph!" Pouts Sirius.

"Startled Harry falls off the curb accidently holding his wand up. He hears a bang and sees a purple bus. ' _Welcoming to the Knight Bus. My name is Stan Shunpike and this 'ere is Ernie._ Harry pays the fare and goes to the Leaky Cauldron. When he arrives, the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge meets him."

"Oh good grief, who in their right mind made Fudge the Minister? He is a boot-licking lackey who would sell his soul to the highest bidder," asked Mr. Potter.

"And the highest bidder would be Lucius Malfoy, unfortunately," Miah tells him.

"The Minister told him that he was not in any trouble and that Aunt Marge had been deflated and oblivated. He asked that Harry not roam around London just stick to Diagon Alley, which was fine by Harry. He spent the rest of the summer exploring Diagon Alley, getting his school supplies and doing his homework at Florean Fortescue's with Florean giving free sundaes and helping him with his History of Magic essay."

"On the last day before heading back to Hogwarts, Ron and I meet back up with Harry. I ended up buying my familiar a cat/kneazle, Crookshanks. Ron tells Harry that he is sorry he hadn't written but his dad had won 800 Galleons from the Daily Prophet then took the entire family to see his oldest brother Bill in Egypt. Then he showed him the clipping from the paper. I told him that my parents had taken us to France for the summer and I didn't have access to an owl. Don't ask me why my brain wasn't functioning, I could have sent him mail the muggle way, but just didn't think about it."

"Harry and Ron then overhear Molly and Arthur talking about the escaped murder, Sirius Black that he was looking for Harry for revenge of his master Old Moldy."

"The Ministry sent us cars to take us to Kings Cross the next day and before Harry got on the train, Mr. Weasley pulled Harry aside and asked him not to go look for Sirius. Harry didn't understand at that time why anyone would think he would but was told condescendingly later by Malfoy that Sirius had betrayed his parents. NOT TRUE!"

"There is no way in all 9 circles of hell I would betray James and Lily," declared Sirius, his eyes as hard as granite defying anyone to say different.

"We all head onto the train looking for a cabin but can't find an empty one; therefore, we set up in a car with only one other person. This person was curled up sound asleep in a corner."

"The boys wondered who he was when I told them Professor R.J. Lupin."

"Moony, I always told you, you would be a teacher someday," cried James, while Remus was looking confused and proud at the same time.

"Ron asked me how I knew and I smugly pointed out the name on the luggage. The boys wondered what class he taught, and I said it must be for DADA as it is the only open position."

"All I can say is thank God that Remus was on that train that day. Half way to Hogwarts, the train came to a stop and everything got cold and dreary. The door of the cabin slowly opened and there in the doorway was a Dementor."

"Initially I wasn't going to inform you but I believe that you have the right to know James and Lily.

"Now because of Harry being witness to his mother's murder, relives it when around Dementors. He can hear first his father calling to Lily to take Harry and run and then his mother begging for his life."

Professor McGonagall, Mrs. Potter and Lily are sobbing so they take a break and Sirius quickly pours and passes around shots of Firewhiskey. James holds Lily and murmurs in her ear that they are changing this history. Their son will grow up with parents and all the family he could ever want.

After a couple of shots and fixing plates of comfort food, the ladies calm back down. The men all looked like they wanted to beat someone/anyone to a pulp.

"Remus quickly sent a patronus after the Dementor and after giving everyone a chunk of chocolate went to check with the conductor. Oh by the way Remus, thank you from all of the students on the train that day for giving us the last of your chocolate, I know how you are about chocolate. If you could marry it you would," everyone laughed at that sentiment.

"Remus and chocolate sitting in a tree K.I.S...,"

"Don't you dare finish that Prongs and Padfoot, not if you want to keep your bits," huffed Miah. Remus gives her a big smile; she turns and winks at Sirius and James to show she is not too upset.

"Now being the SWOT that I am, I have elected to take every single class. In order to do so Professor McGonagall got permission to give me a time-turner."

"First day of classes, we have Divination, which is a bunch of twaddle, and according to Professor Trelawney, Harry is going to die. We later find out that she predicts someone's gruesome death each year. Later that day we have Care for Magical Creatures. Our new professor for that class is none other than Hagrid. Therefore, our first lesson, as 3rd-years, was Hippogriffs. He has Harry go up the hippogriff, bow and wait to be acknowledged by Buckbeak. Then he places him on his back and has him fly around the castle. After Harry lands, exhilarated, Malfoy, who hadn't paid attention, arrogantly saunters over saying this was a piece of cake. Of course, Buckbeak was annoyed and barely scratched the ponce. However, being a cry-baby who is always threatening his father on people, acts like he almost lost his arm and uses that excuse to get Hagrid and Buckbeak in trouble."

"Can someone please deal with this little piece of sh…?" "Sirius!" cries Mrs. Potter. "Sorry Mum," Sirius hangs his head in mock shame.

"Malfoy uses this excuse to get out of classes for a week and when he returns it is for Double Potions. Malfoy whines to Professor Snape that he needs help with cutting up his ingredients so Snape makes others do his work for him, snarky arsehole." Severus glares at Miah, who in turns glares back sticking her tongue out at him. The Marauders are snickering, plotting a prank against him.

"As we are leaving the class Malfoy tells Harry how he would want revenge against the man who got his parents killed. This was the first time Harry has heard this and it angers him to no end."

"We head up to Defense class and our first lesson is a Boggart. Professor Lupin has Neville Longbottom go first and finds out that what Neville fears most is Professor Snape, which really is sad. No Professor should engender such fear in their students."

"Professor Lupin tells Neville to dress Boggart Snape as his Grandmother, long green dress oversized hat with a stuffed vulture. When he does, everyone is laughing so hard and Neville was successful in driving back the boggart. Finally, I take my turn to find that my boggart was Professor McGonagall telling me I failed every single class."

"When Harry goes to take his turn, Professor Lupin jumps in front of him, thinking that it would turn into Moldy, and confronts his boggart, the moon. Telling Harry why he did that Harry told him he thought that at first but then realized that it would be a Dementor. He asks the professor to teach him the patronus charm."

"The first two months go by fairly quietly and then the curse of Halloween hits. It is a Hogsmeade weekend, and of course, Harry can't go, as he was not able to get permission. Later during the feast, someone attacked the Fat Lady's portrait. Found nearby hiding in another portrait she tells of Sirius Black attacking her when she refused to let him in. That night everyone sleeps in the great hall, with Harry overhearing Professor Dumbledore and Lupin talking about Sirius."

"That Friday after Halloween, when we arrive at DADA class Professor Snape is substituting for Professor Lupin who is _ill_. Snape comes stalking into class with his robes billowing out like a bat out of hell telling us to turn to page 394. Lavender Brown tries to tell him that we haven't gotten up to werewolves yet when her snarls at her ' _are you teaching this class or am I.'_ He proceeds to assign us a two foot essay on werewolves."

"The next day is the first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. It was supposed to be against Slytherin, but because the weather was especially foul, Malfoy played on his _fake injury_ to get that match rescheduled. During the game a few Dementors, which were not supposed to enter school grounds, attacked Harry causing him to pass out and fall 150 meters. Thankfully, Professor Dumbledore was able to slow his fall and keep him from a bad injury or death. Waking up in the hospital ward we have to tell him that his beloved broom, a Nimbus 2000, was blown into the Whomping Willow and destroyed."

"The last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas hols, Harry is contemplating using the present received in first year to sneak down there. However, Ron's older brothers, the prankster twins," the marauders sit a little taller as their eyes light up, "corner Harry and tell them the secret of their success. It is an old piece of parchment they nicked from Filch's office back in first year. It is a map that shows everyone in the castle and where they are."

When they hear this, the boys try to melt into their seats, hoping that no one will question them, not realizing their actions make them look guilty. "Harry used the map to find a secret passageway to Hogsmeade."

"Where is this passageway and where in Hogsmeade does it lead," demanded Professor Dumbledore.

Having become a good liar in her year on the run Miah tells him she does not know. She always stopped Harry from telling her so that she wouldn't have to inform on him. She had a hard time back then breaking the rules but she learned quickly how to pull the stick out of her arse, otherwise they may die."

"As everyone else was leaving for hols, Hagrid gets a letter informing him Buckbeak is to be put down. The next day I start using the time-turner to help in Buckbeaks defense. Christmas day Harry receives an anonymous gift. It is the top of the line broom, a Firebolt. Being the smart girl and an idiot I tell Harry he needs to report it to Professor McGonagall as it could come from the 'murderer' Sirius Black. Remember back in his first year his first Quidditch game was won on a bewitched broom."

"That reminds me I need to apologize to you Severus, for setting you on fire. It was just a small one but…" Severus looked a little put out over that fact.

"Of course, Harry refused to tell the Professor so I took it upon myself to do so." All the men look a little outraged at that statement. "Hey, I told you that I had a stick up my arse. Give me a break, I was 14 and thought I knew everything and I really hated flying at that time. Now I love to fly, I tell you why in another story."

"After the start of the new term Remus starts to teach Harry the Patronus charm. It takes Harry a while but he does learn to cast a corporeal Patronus at the age of 13. Finally, in early February Harry gets his Firebolt back, just in time for the match against the Ravenclaws. I think it only took that long to test it because Professor McGonagall wanted to test it out."

"Malfoy and his bookends decide to dress up as Dementors for the game hoping to throw Harry off, but as he has been learning the Patronus charm he casts his first corporeal patronus, it wasn't super strong but enough to get the job done. It is a huge stag."

"My sons patronus is me?" sobs James. Lily gives James a big hug, murmuring in his ear.

"Unknown to Sirius, Ron's pet rat Scabbers had disappeared and Ron accused Crookshanks of eating him. Sirius had found Neville's list of all the passwords, the Knight Sir Cadagan who had replaced the Fat Lady for a while had given the rest of the years passwords to Neville as he was a little scatterbrained."

"He must take after his mother Alice then. She is the same way," proclaims Lily. Everyone who knows Alice, laughs declaring that is so true.

"Sirius gets into the 3rd-year boys dorm and tears apart Ron's bed. Everyone thought he just got the wrong bed.

"Later after a Hogsmeade weekend, Snape catches Harry out after curfew with the map and confiscates it. However, Remus overhears the map is insulting Snape and takes over claiming that if it is part of some dark magic it is his job to exam it carefully. After Snape goes back to the dungeons, Harry tells Professor Lupin, who knew exactly what it was, that the map was broken as it kept showing someone who Harry knew to be dead, Peter Pettigrew."

"Everything stays pretty much normal until the end of term exams. The last day of exams is the day that has been scheduled for Buckbeak execution. After our last exam, we head down to console Hagrid, when we find Scabbers. After McNair and Fudge show up to execute Buckbeak we head back to the castle but a giant black dog grabs Ron and pulls him in toward the Whomping Willow. Crookshanks runs up and touches a knot on the tree stopping it and allowing a tunnel to open. We follow trying to save Ron, but when we got inside Ron informed us that he is an animagus. Turning around we see Sirius Black." At this point Miah passes around photos of an escaped Sirius Black, filthy and with crazy, haunted eyes. Shocked at this Mrs. Potter gets up and hugs Sirius as if she will never let him go. This is her son even if she didn't give birth to him; no mother wants to see such evil befall her children.

"Shortly after we enter the shack Professor Lupin arrives, and instead of capturing Sirius, he gives him a big hug asking where _**he**_ is. Where is Peter? Thinking he has betrayed us, I scream to Harry don't trust him, I am sorry for this Remus, he is a **werewolf**."

"Remus asked when I figured it out and I told him when Snape assigned the essay. Sirius then explains that he and Peter switched as secret keepers and that Peter betrayed James and Lily not he."

"Remus forces Peter back into human form where Peter immediately begins to beg for his life. Sirius is begging Remus to allow him to kill Peter but Harry tells him no don't kill him. We will use him to get your name cleared so Harry can come live with him as his Godson."

"What Harry did not know was that night he created the situation where Peter owed him a life debt. This will be most important in what should have been our 7th-year."

"Right about this time Snape sneaks in, impeccable timing as usual Severus, not seeing Peter, he disarms Remus and so Harry stuns Snape."

"Leaving the shack with everyone and levitating Snape and Ron behind, we arrive outside just in time for moonrise. Remus, in his rush to capture Peter and help Sirius, forgot to take his potion."

"Oh yeah Remus, sometime in a few years Damocles Belby will create a potion for werewolves that allow you to keep you human mind when you transform. It won't be a cure but it does help." Hearing this Remus softly starts to cry overwhelmed with joy."

"Well, Remus transforms and Padfoot saves us. By this time, Snape has revived and grabbed us; he has not seen the transformation until he hears the growling. After he pushes us behind him, he realizes that Padfoot is fighting Moony thus giving us a chance to flee. While they are fighting, Harry runs off to see if he can help, I told you he has a saving people thing. Moony knocks Padfoot aside and starts to head our way when there comes a howl from a different direction. It distracts Moony for a moment and then another howl comes and he runs off towards it. Harry and Sirius are surrounded by over 100 Dementors about to be kissed, when an extremely powerful patronus shows up and scatters them. Then Snape _captures_ Sirius. We get back to the castle and are in the hospital ward with Ron when we tell Professor Dumbledore that Sirius is innocent. He tells me that three turns ought to be able to save more than one life tonight."

"I tell Harry about the time-turner and we go back about 12 hours and we watch as I break Malfoy's nose when he derides about Hagrid and Buckbeak."

"Way to go Miah," crows Sirius giving Miah a big grin.

"We get Buckbeak away before McNair can kill him, I howl to distract Moony then go back to the other side of the lake where Harry and Sirius are and Harry realizes that he sent the patronus and sends out a huge shield and Stag. Getting Buckbeak we fly up to where they are holding Sirius for a Kiss, free him and send him on his way with Buckbeak." Sobbing by this time, Miah calls for a short break.

She runs off to the bathroom but Sirius catches her and hugs her. He murmurs in her hair that it is not her fault and thanks her for saving him. She tells him that she is crying because he should never have lost those 12 years that he was in Azkaban. He should have been living his life and raising a family. He tells her no, not true, I had to wait for you. If I hadn't then I would have never met you. Looking up at him, she gives him a smile so radiant he blinks thinking it will blind him. Leaning down he gently kisses her. She leans into the kiss and opens for him when she feels his tongue swipe the seam of her lips. Moaning as her tongue fights for dominance as he drinks from her mouth fully tasting her.

Merlin, he thinks, she tastes like chocolate and Firewhiskey. He feels that he could drink from her mouth for the rest of his life.

They only break their kiss to gasp for air and when they start to hear wolf whistles from the boys. Looking over they see everyone watching and Lily with a pretty pink blush on her cheeks, they both blush. Miah's blush starts at the top her ears creeping all the way down her chest and torso. She is looking like she hopes that the ground will just swallow her up. Meanwhile, Sirius looks like the cat that at the canary. Mr. Potter is looking slightly proud and Mrs. Potter looks like she is planning the wedding in her head.

Gaining her composure, Miah walks back over to the table and asks if there are any questions. If not she is emotionally drained and exhausted and she would like to go to bed. She asks that they assemble early tomorrow as 4th-year is an important mile point in her story and she wants to get through 5th-year as well. Setting the time for 11 am, she asks that the Headmaster make the arrangements for food and refreshment.

Before leaving Remus rushes over to apologize, Miah stops him and tells him that there is no reason to apologize. It was not his fault. She blames this on Peter as well. If he hadn't betrayed his friends, then Remus would not have been put in this position. She knows how careful he has always been during the full moon and the one time that he is not, nothing happened. No one got hurt. Remus tried to say that he was a monster.

That was the wrong thing to say to Miah. She will defend Remus to the death even from himself. She started screaming "DON'T YOU EVER CALL YOURSELF A MONSTER. I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT YOUR WIFE AND CHILD WILL NOT THINK OF YOU AS A MONSTER, AND NO, YOU CANNOT PASS ON LYCANTHROPY TO A CHILD. IF I EVER HEAR YOU DEGRADE YOURSELF, I WILL HEX YOU INTO THE NEXT CENTRUY. YOU ARE A BETTER MAN AND WIZARD THEN MOST AND I WILL NOT SIT IDLY BY WHILE YOU ARE MADE TO FEEL LOW. WHETHER IT BE YOU OR ANYONE ELSE WHO MAKES YOU FEEL THAT WAY," she stomps out of the room with all eyes upon her.

"Well I guess she told you, huh Moony," says James.

"Yeah, isn't she great," sighed Remus. "I think she is going to be my new best friend."

\- ooOoo -

Sirius walks Miah back to the hospital ward, as she still has not been sorted, and because of that scene with Remus, he was not sure she wouldn't hex someone. The Headmaster will have her sorted tomorrow and she will stay in her new house then.

Grabbing her hand Sirius pulls her into a deserted classroom. Pulling her into his arms his lips crash down on hers. This kiss is nothing like the previous ones, which were soft and delicious; this one is demanding, possessive, wanting to devour all she can give him. Breaking away, he asks her what she has done to him. How has she enchanted him?

"All I did was fall out of the sky into your arms." Miah replies. "I am just glad they were your arms. Just think, I could have fallen into Snape's arms," she shudders at that thought.

"He really is a good guy, just misunderstood. He is so angry at a world that has given him a shitty home life. Did you know that his father beats him and his mother? Then he comes to school and you guys bully him. I know that you are not mean spirited most of the time, but you do go too far when all your pranks are aimed only at one person or house. Because he was so angry at losing his only real friend Lily, he was vulnerable to the glib tongues of those selling Moldy's shite. By the time he figures that out, it is too late to save Lily and James. Lily, because she was his friend and James as he owes him a life debt from that stupid stunt you pulled on him. I am only going to lecture on that stunt as I have already had it out with you in the future on this subject. You could have gotten Remus killed with that stunt and that scares the hell out of me. He is my best adult friend. Why did you not stop to think that the Ministry would either put him to death or throw him in Azkaban for the rest of his life? I know that you really regret that action, from what you tell me in the future, and that is what makes you different from death eaters, your conscience. You really need to apologize to Severus and mean it, help steer him on the right path."

"The same can be said about your brother. He is just a misguided young man. It will either be on or near his birthday or this summer when your parents do to him what they tried to do to you, force you take the dark mark. He is not as strong as you are at rebelling against your parents. Your mother has a mouth on her that a fishmonger's wife would envy. I've met her portrait and that is not a pleasant experience. I don't know much about your father as you never spoke much about him."

"Wow, you are passionate about this aren't you?" says Sirius.

"Yes, I have lived this and watched it eat you alive and watch all those who died needlessly, and I will do anything to make sure it doesn't happen again. You come back in our 4th-year, well you'll find out why tomorrow, and you and I start corresponding. Harry is not good at writing either his feelings or passing on information needed to help him. Even after the year is done, we continue to correspond. You were trapped in Grimmauld Place and I could sense you were lonely so I kept up the letters."

"So we were pen-pals, I guess. Thank you again for being Harry's friend and then my friend. Thank you for helping this broken down old dog."

"Don't think anything of it. It was _my_ pleasure. As much as I love Harry and Ron, they are intellectual idiots and you and I would have our arguments that stimulated my brain. If I would say that the sky was blue, you would argue with me that it was really magenta and make me believe it. Is was fun, so really I should be thanking you." Miah looks at him with misty eyes, hoping she hasn't scared him away. She had started falling in love with the tormented man while corresponding and was devastated when he fell into the veil. Thankfully, she was able to get away from everyone for the summer as she was inconsolable. She was changed when she came back to 6th-year. She no longer cared about the rules, didn't care if she ripped them asunder. Before his death she would bend the rules but made sure that they snapped back into shape, now she will do whatever needs to be done, even an unforgivable.

"Sounds like we make it work," Sirius tells her. "Yeah, in a weird sort of way, I guess we do." Miah sighed.

"So, how does this time-travel work? When you have changed everything, do you go back or do you stay here?"

"I don't know. I hope to stay here. I won't fit in there anymore will I. Everything will be different. Who knows if I will even know Harry anymore or if I will every meet you? No, I want to stay here."

Leaving Miah at hospital ward, Sirius heads back towards the Gryffindor common room. As he is wandering back, he meets Regulus. Thinking about what Miah has said he asks if he can meet with him sometime tomorrow morning and just talk. Regulus timidly tells him yes, how about 8 am in the kitchens. Lighter of heart Sirius runs back to the common room. Maybe he can help save his baby brother who he misses very much. They were best friends when they were younger.


	3. Animagus

_A/N - You know the drill, I am sitting at home crying my eyes out that I don't own Sirius Black or Remus Lupin._

 _Sorry I cut this chapter off abruptly, I am having trouble writting Sirius. He is coming out shallow and one diminsinal. He is anything but that._

* * *

 _ **Fallen**_

Chapter 3

Waking up early the following morning, Miah can't wait to be re-sorted and find out where the hat in placing her this time. She knows that she will be having words with that irascible hat if it tries to put her in Slytherin. She knows that she does have some of those qualities, especially with how she is trying to influence the futures outcome, but her 'mudblood' scar would be too tempting to the future Butt Munchers that are in that house at this time.

When Miah comes out of the bathroom, Severus is waiting for her. He came early to speak to her privately. He wants to know who it was that betrayed Lily. She tells him he overheard the first two line of the prophecy before being caught listening and ejected. That he did not realize at the time that it was about his former friend Lily and that when he did he begged Professor Dumbledore to save Lily.

At this time, Miah asks him if his Patronus is a Doe to which he affirms it is. Same as Lily's then. When did it change, before or after you called her a 'mudblood?' "After," he replied sadly.

"For my edification, did you call her that on purpose to push her away as you realized you were getting too deep in the dark arts? I have theorized that you did it to try to protect her from 'your friends' who have no trouble harming others."

"Yes, I did," cries Severus, "How did you know?"

"I could read it in your eyes, to most everyone else they looked angry, but I could see the sadness," Miah softly told him. "Additionally, it is the way you treat all your students, with the exceptions of Slytherin's in the future. Because of this theory, I decided to stand up for you even when you were deriding me."

"I think you need to let her know. I believe she will understand," Miah told him softly.

"Thank you for your honesty," replies Severus. "Will you be telling everyone?"

"No, not the whole story, I will not tell them that it was you who betrayed them. I will leave that decision up to you if you feel the need. Now you should go before Sirius gets here. I am trying to get them understand you better but that will take a while. I will see you later."

\- ooOoo -

Sirius, walking along to the Hospital Ward sees Severus leaving and wanders in asking Miah is everything okay, that he saw Snivellious leaving.

"You will not call him that," she angrily replies, her hair almost sparking. "I know you guys don't like him, but hopefully, it is more than he is a Slytherin. While he is not my favorite person he does not deserve to be bullied here at school, his one refuge away from his father, and besides he really is a good person at heart. He spends 20 years spying on the Dark Wanker, being tortured at that evil fucker's whim."

"What do you mean tortured?" asks Sirius horrified.

"Old Moldy loves to Crucio, as well as other dark curses, his subordinates when he doesn't get the exact results he wants, oh hell, even when he does. It is his form of fun. It is amazing what a bunch of masochists the Butt Munchers are."

"Severus just wanted a few details that I left out of my tale. I gave them to him, just as I will give you and the others information that I don't think the whole group needs to hear. Some secrets are just not mine to spill, like that extraordinary map, and the Witches statue that leads somewhere, or a certain cloak of the Potter's or a few illegal animagus.

Pulling him into a deserted classroom, warding the doors from intrusion and sound, she turns to him and shows her biggest secret. She too is an animagus. She is a griffin. "I am a Gryffindor for a reason."

"Wow that is so sexy," purrs Sirius, while trying to steal a kiss.

Pushing him away, laughing Miah purrs, "Oh, you like this form? Well, how about this one or maybe this one is better," Miah growls and turns into a Jaguar and then a Falcon, Miah leans forward and with one finger closing Sirius' mouth.

"Wait, you have more than one form? How is that possible, and can you teach me?" pleads Sirius.

"To answer your questions, yes, at this time I have four, but as I haven't perfected the last form yet I won't tell you what it is. When Harry found out about The Marauders learning to be animagus he decided to try himself, then he begged me for help. Having never been told that you are restricted to only one form we decided to try for other forms, as you can see it worked."

"How it is possible, it just takes practice and the belief that it can be done. As I stated, I never found any restrictions on one form and while I was meditating after perfecting my first form, I stumbled onto my other forms. Not everyone has more than one form but it doesn't hurt to try.

I found that through a different process than regular witches and wizards, werewolves were able to have a wolf animagus form. Moony was overjoyed that he was able to change into a wolf voluntarily every day of the month and not be a 'monster.'" Sirius glares at that word, and Miah quickly tells him, "That is his words, not mine. I screamed myself hoarse whenever he would call himself around me. It ate at him that he was careless that night in my third year that he turned in front of us, without him taking his potion."

Excitedly, Sirius exclaims, "Really, Moony can become an animagus and run with us anytime he wants? He will be over the moon when he finds out. Can I be the one to tell him, please oh please?"

"No, you may not tell him. I will not let you steal that joy from me, but I do want you to take photos. Here let me transfigure this paper into a camera. I am sure it will be very soon that I tell him."

"As to your last question, if you don't mind a lot of hard work then yes I will help you find your other forms."

"When you finally decide to learn, you should bring the others with you. We need to bring Lily in as well.

"It helps him during his forced transformations when he starts his animagus form. It is less traumatic for him and a lot less painful. The look of sheer joy on his face after the first moonrise was pure bliss to see and I for one would not mind seeing that look again, this time with camera in hand."

Looking ecstatic that his friend might find relief with his "furry" problem, Sirius grabs Miah picking her up swinging her around in delight. As he is putting her down, he leans down at tenderly kisses her. As she responds, he deepens the kiss. Breathless, he nibbles at her chin working his way down her long slender neck. Reaching the apex of where her neck meets her shoulder, he gently nips, desperately wanting to mark her as his for the entire world to see. Crashing his lips back down onto hers, he proceeds to kiss her as if this were the last time they would ever meet.

Hearing his friends in the hallways calling for him and Miah he slowly withdraws growling. Going over and taking down the wards, he calls them into the room.

Quickly getting over his displeasure of being interrupted, once again, and bouncing on the balls of his feet and eyes sparkling he begs Miah to tell them now. She looks at him exasperated and tells him okay. Dancing around James and Remus, he is telling them that they are going to love this. The two other Marauders are looking skeptical at the over excited boy.

Miah tells them, like you I have a few illicit secrets that I don't want to get out. Warding the door again with powerful locking and silence charms, she proceeds to show them all her different animagus forms. She tells them that she has a fourth form that needs a few more weeks to complete so she will show them that one when she is done. Gobsmacked, they shoot off a barrage of all the same questions as Sirius.

Remus looks a little jealous, thinking that he will never know the joys of having multiple forms voluntarily. Seeing his face Miah goes to him and tells him how in the future she was able to get him to turn into an animagus, but with only one form.

He looks at her incredulously. "What? How?" he asks.

"Through a lot of hard work, you will turn into a Gray Wolf, and when you turn into your werewolf form from your wolf form it is much less painful for you. Combined with the wolfsbane potion there are no lingering effects of the moon. But I don't know what, if any, effects there may be without the potion." After Miah told him that, he broke down and sobbed joyously. "Tonight, when I am re-sorted into Gryffindor," James interrupts her asking,

"How do you know that you will be re-sorted into Gryffindor?"

"Because I will promise bodily harm to that damn hat if not, I know where that hat is kept and I know a way to get into the Headmaster office anytime I like, without a password," Miah states empathically.

"Moony, I will start your instructions tonight. It may be even easier this time around as you know that it works in the future and won't believe that you will fail."

"Thank you so much, Miah. You have no idea what this means to me or maybe you do," he tells her softly. "Why would you do this for me?" he questioned.

"Because after my parents died, you acted like a surrogate father to me. I had no one left in the muggle world. My grandparents were gone and my cousins, aunt, and uncle were all living in Australia. You encouraged me to break out of the role of mother of the group and to speak my mind, to know when to break the rules and when to pull back. In other words, you taught me how to pull that stick out of my arse."

"Always before, I would follow along while still being bossy and you showed me how that alienated people. That it was those personality traits that turned people away from me. Before coming to Hogwarts, I was a lonely child. No friends except for books, and if I did make a friend they would only stick around for a few weeks until I would end up do accidently magic in front of them. They would end up calling me a freak, creep or weird."

"Even after I came to Hogwarts, I was lonely in the beginning. I didn't have a friend until Harry and Ron saved me from the Troll, and even then, it has really only been Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George. Ron tolerates me because I helped with his homework but we would fight more like a brother and sister who don't like each other, though there were those who said more like a married couple. As if I would marry such a mental midget," Miah shudders at that thought.

"Then when you and Sirius came along in our third year I was able to add you to my growing family," pausing in contemplation, Miah has a sudden epiphany, "You know, I didn't realize how alike Harry and I are. We both gravitate towards collecting people to add to our own makeshift family. They are sometimes so much better than the ones we are born into."

"Now helping you find an animagus form was easy compared to Tonks. She is a metamorpmagus and has always had it drilled into her that she couldn't be both. It is a lot harder for her but it is doable. The main problem with both of you was getting over the mindset that you were not able to transform."

"Your main motivation for change was that after the war, you and I were going to open a school, underground if necessary, to help teach other werewolves how to transform. We were also going to turn it into a magic school for any children that were werewolves. I never understood why you were the only wizard with lycanthropy to attend Hogwarts. You should have been viewed as a test case, as you proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that no harm would come to the students, and no, the incident with Severus does not count against you."

"Now I was only going teach at night and on weekends as I wanted to try and get a job at the Ministry to help change the draconian laws regarding werewolves, vampires and other 'half-breeds' as that bitch Umbridge likes to call them."

"You really are impassioned about helping werewolves, aren't you? No wonder you went off on me yesterday."

"Yes I am and I will go off on anyone who calls you a monster including yourself. I don't like labels, YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER. Greyback is the monster, you and most other werewolves are not."

Jolted, Miah states, "You know I just realized I can't call you Pops anymore. You just aren't that precocious to have sired a child even before you were born. I am now older than you are. Well, I will just have to treat you like a bratty younger brother instead."

Laughing, he says "Then if I am the bratty younger brother I will just have to do this." He starts to tickle her. Miah screams for help, James and Sirius bound over and joins Remus in tickling her.

"No fair, three against one," she laughs. Grabbing her wand, she sends a tickling hex at the boys. They all fall over in a dog pile, gasping for air laughing.

Realizing the time, they all decide to hurry down to the Great Hall for breakfast before the long day ahead of them.

Arriving, Lily asks them why are they all flushed and out of breath. Miah tells her that she was showing the boys something and that, grabbing Remus in a quick headlock giving him nuggies, my little brother here started a tickle fight and these other two gits joined in against her. She laughingly begs Lily not to leave her alone with them, to help even the odds. She goes on to explain that she also wants to tell Lily the secret she showed the boys, but not here in public.

\- ooOoo -

The Marauders, along with Lily and Miah head up to the 7th-floor. Arriving they find that Professor Dumbledore has already gotten the Room of Requirement ready for the day. They head on in and each of them grabs a bottle of butterbeer. They huddle together to ask Miah if she can tell them more about having multiple forms of animagus. Lily looks gobsmacked at this declaration.

Checking that there was no one nearby, she explains how exhilarating it is to go from one form to another and how she has found that those of the few that she has helped train, most of them had at least one magical form.

They ask her if she can do the Patronus and if so, what form does it take seeing as how she has four different forms. Miah tells them that her Patronus changes when she thinks about her different forms. She only uses one form to send messages to most people but for her inner circle of friends and family, she uses a different form that way they know it is really from her, she even has one just for Order members.

Finally, everyone arrives and takes their seats. Miah stands up and starts telling them about the 4th-year.

"During the summer hols, Harry starts dreaming about Old Moldy. His first dream was of Moldy killing an Old Man in some run-down muggle manor house. Also, in the dream were Wormtail, Moldy in some type of baby's body, and some unknown man. They were discussing the Tri-Wizard Tournament. How they needed to get Harry's blood for some type of ceremony. The ceremony would return the Dark Wanker to a full adult body. When he awoke his scar was hurting, so he decided to write to Sirius about the dream and his scar."

"Toward the end of August Molly Weasley wrote a letter to the Dursley's inviting Harry to go to the Quidditch World Cup after Arthur was able to secure tickets for the whole family plus Harry and me. When she sent the letter, instead of just placing one stamp on the front she covered the entire envelope with stamps, thus angering Uncle Vernon, but trying to stop Harry from going is like trying to swim against an incoming tide, a tide called Weasley's."

"Ron, Fred, and George warned their parents about the Dursley's so they were taking Harry whether they liked it or not. When the date arrived to pick Harry up, they tried to floo into the home. Unfortunately, for them, 4 Privet Drive did not have a proper Wizarding fireplace, just an electric one. They arrived behind the wall and had to break through. There were some very unhappy Dursley's that day."

"After they get through Arthur, who just loves all things muggle, was excited to talk to them. From Harry's letters to Ron, Fred and George knew that his whale-sized cousin was on a diet. They brought along some ' _candy_ ' that they accidently dropped. Of course, being the fat pig that he is, Dudley got a hold of some, and right as everyone was leaving Harry saw that Dudley was eating it. Next thing you know was his tongue was unfurling to about four feet long. It was a prank candy that the twins invented Ton-Tongue Toffee. Those boys were geniuses when it came to pranks, enough to rival even The Marauders, whom they worship by the way. They had wanted to test it all summer long and knowing what a prick Dudley was to Harry, they tested on him. It couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." This got the Marauders excited. They wanted to know what else these boys have made.

"Finally, the day arrived for the World Cup. Taking a port-key, we land in a field full of odd-looking tents. When we find our own tent, Harry wanted to know how we were going to fit all those people in a small four-person tent (that is seven Weasley children Mr. Weasley, Harry and I.) I tell him that they are Wizarding tents, bigger on the inside. After eating breakfast, we all scattered looking for friends and to buy souvenirs."

"Later we head to the stadium. We had tickets to sit in the Minister's box so we trudge all the way up to the top."

"You talk like it was a burden to go to the World Cup Miah," huffs James.

"I am not a fan of Quidditch. I only follow it because of Harry. Also at that time, I was afraid of flying; well really, that is an understatement. I was afraid of falling, which in turn made me afraid to fly. I soon got over that fear the day I flew on the back of a dragon, but that is another year's story."

"WHAT THE FUCK MIAH! YOU FLY ON THE BACK OF A DRAGON. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR EVER LOVING MIND WOMAN?" screamed Sirius. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"That it would probably be similar to flying on a Hippogriff or a Thestral?" she squeaks.

"We are going to have to have a serious talk tonight," he said steaming.

Everyone is chuckling under his or her breaths about how these two oblivious teens interact.

"After the game, we all went back to the tent for the celebrations. No gentlemen, I will not say who won, No placing pre-bets for the 1994 World Cup. As we drift off to sleep, we hear a disturbance outside the tents. Mr. Weasley comes running in waking everyone up and telling us to run to the port-key stations. When we get outside, we find Death Eaters abusing the muggle couple that runs the campground. As we are running through the woods, someone just ahead of us someone yells out Morsmordre, the spell for the Dark Mark."

Barty Crouch comes running over,throwing a spell our way. We hit the dirt. Arthur comes running screaming that we are his children. Winky, Barty Crouch's house elf is found with Harry's wand in her hand. They tried accusing Harry of casting the Morsmordre, but we were able to convince them that he didn't even know what that spell was. Inexplicably Mr. Crouch immediately gave Winky clothes for having and allegedly using a wizard's wand. It had been taken out of Harry's back pocket during the game, as she was saving his seat for her master in the box."

Everybody laughs when Miah retorts, "Yes Alastor, we know, Harry will lose his butt cheek carrying his wand that way."

"Actually, now that I think about it a wand holster should be a required item on the school letters."

"The day before the Hogwarts Express leaves, Alastor Moody was kidnapped. Hey, Moody, whatever happened to CONSTANT VIGILANCE? Anyway, he is quickly found."

"At the Welcoming Feast, we are told that this year The Ministry is bringing back the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It will be open to all students over the age of 17. At this announcement, Harry snorts and places a wager that his name will come out of the Goblet of Fire. That was not a wager I was willing to lose as I knew he was most likely correct."

The Headmaster goes on to introduce us to our new DADA teacher, retired Auror Alastor Moody."

Mr. Potter an Auror himself chuckles and says, "I feel for those poor children. Alastor is a task master."

"You are correct Mr. Potter, he was. At our first DADA class a few days later, the first thing he taught us was the Three Unforgivable curses. Using a spider, he demonstrates them. First was the Imperious curse. He made the spider jump up and dance, when everyone was laughing, he impressed on us that it takes away the free will of people and makes them do things they never would, such as murder."

"The second curse was the Cruciatus curse. He tortured that hapless spider for over a minute. Poor Neville was shaking like a leaf that I screamed at the professor to stop. What I didn't know at that time was that the Lestrange's and Barty Crouch, Jr. had on the night that Moldy killed the Potters, Crucioed his parents into insanity.

"The rest of September and most of October went smoothly."

"Right before Halloween Sirius reply comes. He tells Harry that he is coming back to England. We never did learn where he was hiding out, but knew it was somewhere tropical as an early letter from Sirius came by an extremely large exotic tropical bird. I hope you found a lot of bikini clad girls there Padfoot," Miah growled to him.

"Aw, isn't she pretty when she is jealous," crows Sirius smirking.

"Sirius Orion Black, I am not jealous of an old lecher like you," Miah huffed. He just sat there smirking at her.

"Once Harry realized that Sirius was coming back into danger he tried his best to stop him. He wrote back that it was nothing and he should bother coming home."

"Aw Prongs, your son is so sweet. Can we keep him?" pleads Sirius turning puppy-dog eyes on James. "Of course, only for you Padfoot," James replied.

"During the Halloween feast, Harry is proven correct when his name comes out as the fourth champion. Ron, the git, accuses Harry of cheating and so does the rest of the school. Only the twins, Neville and I believe Harry that he did not submit his name. Oh, and the real champion of Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory believed him.

"The other two champions were Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons; she was ¼ Veela and Viktor Krum from Durmstrang. Yes, the Seeker for Bulgaria was still a student. The Headmaster for Durmstrang was Igor Karkaroff, a former Butt Muncher who got off by naming names the most important being Barty Crouch, Jr. Beauxbatons Headmistress, Madam Maxime, was part giant like Hagrid."

"Around the middle of November, a note arrives from Sirius setting up a date to talk to Harry. Also on that day, I'm hit by a 'stray' hex while Draco and Harry were dueling in front of potions class, which caused my two front teeth grow down to my chest. Now what you have to realize is that my muggle parents are dentists who would not allow me to get rid of my oversized front teeth magically. They said that I would grow into them, but this gave me a chance to get them fixed now. It is bad enough to be cursed with this bush that grows out of my head that I didn't need to keep those beaver teeth."

"When Professor Snape," the greasy git, "Sees the duel he, of course, brings it to a halt, but when told that I was hit by a hex he claimed he saw nothing different with my teeth."

"What an arsehole," exclaimed James.

"Apologize right now, Severus," Lily told him angrily. Severus is glaring at Miah. How dare she have Lily angry with him?

"Don't worry about it Lily. He apologized to me already, and I have forgiven him for all the misery over the years when I realized why he had to be so mean to us. It was his way of saving us, even more misery at the hands of the Butt Muncher's kids."

"Thank you, Severus. I hope that my being here will stop all this from coming to pass and that you will find happiness." She thinks no one should die as alone as he had. It pained her remembering how lonely and afraid he looked after Nagini bit him. Severus just looked shocked and worried that she could not help him.

"On the following weekend a little after midnight, Hagrid takes Harry to see what his first task will be. It is Dragons. They expect a 14-year-old boy to perform a task involving Dragons; they really are crazy in the Wizarding world," Miah ranted. "After seeing this, Harry rushes back to the common room to wait for a floo call from Sirius. He tells Sirius more about his scar hurting and the unusual dream he had. Then he tells him what the first task was. Sirius was not a happy man, but tells Harry that he will research what he needs to do."

"Now having seen that while Hagrid had shown him the Dragons, he has also had shown Madam Maxime, Beauxbatons Headmistress the dragons and Harry had seen Karkaroff sneaking around as well. He realized that Cedric was the only champion who did not know what the first task would be, so he told him and why he was telling him."

"Professor Moody told Harry to play to his strengths. We took that to mean flying, I taught Harry the summoning charm ' _Accio'_ , but when it came time for the task, Harry, of course, got the most dangerous dragon breed, A Hungarian Horntail. Before he had a chance to summon his broom, Harry made an interesting discovery. He found out that dragons speak parseltongue. Harry explained what was happening and the dragon, who was upset when another dragon accidently crushed her eggs, checked her eggs and realized that the golden egg was not a real egg so she rolled it over to him. Everyone was stunned, including the dragon handlers. Afterward, the dragon handlers wanted to know how he had tamed her. He just told them he spoke with her. That all they needed was someone who spoke snake and then he walked away."

"This year a Yule Ball was held and everyone was required to stay and attend. Why it had to be held on Christmas Day I will never understand. Christmas should be about family. Anyway, Harry and Ron both waited until the last minute to ask anyone to the ball and finally ended up going with the Patil Twins. Those poor girls, Harry has two left feet when it comes to dancing. Ron thought he could wait until the day before the dance to ask me as if I couldn't get a date. Then when I told him I had a date, he wouldn't believe me."

"Just like James. When there is formal dancing involved, I have to wear steel-tipped pumps. All other dancing he just looks like he is going into an epileptic seizure," laughs Lily. "After our first dance, I thought I was going to have to see Madam Pomfrey."

"Who did you end up going with Miah," queried Sirius.

"Viktor Krum. Everyone was shocked. I really wanted to scream ' _In your faces, Bitches,'_ but I held my tongue. The only problem was Rita Skeeter, The Daily Prophet's chief muckraker, Grrrr! I hate that woman."

"She later wrote lies about me saying that I broke Harry's heart by going out with Viktor. That I was a gold-digging muggle, so, of course, the sheep that call themselves witch and wizards believed her shite and sent me to hate mail. One even sent me bubotuber pus that got all over my hands. The worst was that Molly Weasley believes the crap. Rita also writes about Hagrid and Madam Maxim being half giants."

"Feeling humiliated Hagrid goes away for a few weeks until Professor Dumbledore talks him into coming back. DAMN IT! I REALLY HATE THAT WOMAN," screams Miah. She throws the empty butterbeer bottle against the wall. "Sorry everyone, that woman just gets under my skin. She started on Harry during 4th-year and has never let up since. 5th year will be the worst from the Daily Prophet, though the later years will rival it." Miah stalks away steaming.

Seeing how upset Miah is, Professor Dumbledore suggests that they all take a short break.

Thinking to herself Miah has the room conjure up a few dueling dummies in a far corner. There she proceeds to annihilate them while screaming DIE BITCH, why won't you just leave us alone. Eventually, she ran out of steam and fell to her knees sobbing her heart out. The Marauders and Lily all come over and create a dog pile hug with Miah in the middle.

They stayed in that pile for a while and as Miah was regaining her composure, she saw Regulus and Severus watching with a look of longing on their faces. A look that said that they wish that they too could be integrated into that group. She could also see the look of loneliness. She knows that look all too well. She had that same look growing up before Hogwarts. She makes the decision to call them over and include them in the hug.

When Sirius sees his brother coming over he tries to turn away, but Miah stops him. "No Sirius, you mustn't turn you brother away, by extending your hand who knows, you may help save his life."

"But he's a Death Eater," spits Sirius.

"Yes, he decided to take the Dark Mark, but he is already regretting that decision. He is dead in my time, and what we found out later was he died a hero defying the Dark Wanker. So yes, you must be the bigger man and extend your hand. Can't you see his heartbreak when you drew back from him? He wants his childhood hero back."

Sirius extends his hand to Regulus, who cautiously takes it. He then pulled him into the dog pile, both of them laughing and crying. Both happy to have a part of their family back, maybe all the hurts and misunderstandings can be healed. Miah also pulls Severus in. When Lily protests she explains that we need all the help we can get in this war, and Severus really was trying to do you a favor. Because of your blood status and friendship, the people who were trying to cultivate him for his talents would have targeted you. He knew the only way to protect his best friend was to push them away.

Miah is thinking her family just got bigger and she couldn't be happier.

Professor Dumbledore asks that they resume the story.

As the group of students untangle themselves, Severus mouths 'Thank you' to Miah. She could see his eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"I am so sorry for that. That woman and paper made our lives a living hell and it really pisses me off," Miah states.

"Who would have ever guessed? That was one hell of a demonstration you gave, I for one would not every want to duel with you," grumbled Severus.

"Yeah, unfortunately, all my training came because I was fighting for my life. All that adrenaline pumping through you as you fight teaches you how to come up with spells off the cuff," sneers Miah. Everyone is looking incredulously at her statement.

"Are you telling us that you were able to create spells during the middle of dueling? Just how many N.E.W.T.S. did you get?" asks Professor McGonagall wonderingly.

"I never did get to go through my 7th-year, but I had planned on taking every N.E.W.T. available, even of the classes I wasn't enrolled in. I was out to show what a BS class Divination was," she scoffed.

"12 N.E.W.T.S. that's insane," cried Remus.

"You're only jealous because you'll only get 10 Remus," teased Miah.

"I get 10, wow," an exuberant Remus shouts.

"Now after the last task Harry had opened the Golden Egg, which was the clue for the next task, and it made a horrendous sound. I had kept on Harry about trying to figure out what the clue was, but he kept procrastinating. Finally, Cedric in a sense of fair play told Harry to use the Prefect's bathroom and to take his egg with him. He did and with the help of Moaning Myrtle, who has a crush on him, he listened to the egg underwater. It sang a song for him;"

 _Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
 _We cannot sing above the ground,_  
 _And while you're searching ponder this;_  
 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_  
 _An hour long you'll have to look,_  
 _And to recover what we took,_  
 _But past an hour, the prospect's black,_  
 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

"Now he figured out that what it was that is taken is sitting at the bottom of Black Lake."

"Great idea Headmaster, sending students down to the bottom of Black Lake in the Highlands of Scotland in the middle of winter. Idiots, I do believe that wizards and witches are idiots. Now are they born that way or is it just our culture that makes turns them into idiots?" Miah snarls out.

"Toward the end of February, the second task is held. At this time, Harry is tied with Krum in the competition. Harry has figured out, with broad hints from Moody, that he will use Gillyweed. Dobby the house-elf that he freed from Malfoy back in 2nd year steals some for him for Professor Snape's personal store. When he goes down, he finds that what is so important to him in Ron Weasley. I am selected as Viktor's hostage, Fleur's is her 8-year-old sister and Cedric's is Cho Chang, his current girlfriend. Harry was the first to arrive in the merpeople's village and quickly released Ron, but instead of heading back to the surface, his noble sensibilities came into play. He had noticed that Fleur had problems with the Grindylows on the way down so he was trying to rescue her sister. The merpeople were trying to stop him. He would have rescued everyone else as well, but Cedric showed up with a bubblehead charm and Viktor used a partial transformation into a shark. Both Cedric and Viktor head topside while Harry was still struggling to save young Gabby. He finally gets her released and heads up. He is still a few feet below the surface when the gillyweed runs out."

"He was the last one to arrive, but because he rescued young Miss Delacour, he was awarded extra points, so he is now tied with Cedric for first place."

"Professor Dumbledore, you do realize that a Veela is a creature of fire, and fire and water do not really mix, right?"

"The next few months are relatively quiet. At the end of May, Ludo Bagman explains what the final task is, how the Quidditch pitch is being transformed into a maze." Cries of outrage from Professor McGonagall, James, Sirius, Remus, and Regulus fill the room.

Miah explained that it was only temporary and was immediately taken apart after the task.

"Viktor asked to speak to Harry and as they walking back to the castle; he wanted to know if Harry had designs on me or if he were free to pursue me. Barty Crouch came running out of the woods. He would switch back and forth between insanity and lucidity. Harry sent Viktor to the castle to get help. During his moments of lucidity, Mr. Crouch was trying to tell Harry about someone. At that moment, Alastor Moody came over to take over. He sent Harry back to the castle.

On May 31, Harry had another nightmare concerning our favorite bad guy. He immediately sends a letter to Sirius, who has been hiding out in the caves above Hogsmeade. He also goes to the Headmaster office to tell him; however, the Headmaster was just leaving but would be back shortly. He told Harry to wait for him. While waiting for the Headmaster, Harry found his Pensieve. Not knowing what it has he tentatively touched it and fell into the Professor's memories. There were a few memories but the ones that stuck out were the ones on Karkaroff's trial where he names Barty Crouch, Jr. as a Butt Muncher and then Barty's own trial. At this time, the Headmaster returns and pulls Harry from the Pensieve. Harry mention's that Barty Jr. looked familiar."

Turning to the Headmaster, Miah asks him to please pour everyone a glass of Firewhiskey as after the next part of this story everyone will need it, "Oh, and please make a big glass." Everyone is looking nervous at this declaration. How much worse can it really get?

"Finally, the day of the last task arrives. The start of champions was staggered depending on their points. Harry and Cedric go first then Viktor followed by Fleur. Harry uses a point me spell to led him to the center of the maze. He runs along and gets past the Blast-ended-skewerts, (no you don't want to know what they are), a sphinx, and a few other hazards. He comes across Viktor under the imperious curse and stuns him. Viktor had already taken out Fleur. So now, it is only Cedric and Harry left in the race. They both arrive at the center and are at equal distances from the cup and they both start racing toward the cup when an Acromantula grabs up Cedric. Harry, of course, can't leave him with the spider so he goes and helps Cedric escape. He tells Cedric to take the cup as he would have won the foot race to the cup, but Cedric is similar to Harry with his sense of fair play. He suggests that they both take the cup at the same time, knowing that it was a port-key to the exit of the maze."

"They feel the pull of the port-key but when they land they are not at the exit but in a muggle cemetery. Harry hears a high-pitched voice call out to _'kill the spare'_. A flash of green light hits Cedric, killing him. Next Harry is hit by a stunner while trying to dive behind a headstone. When he wakes up he finds that he has been tied to another headstone and Wormtail, that is Peter Pettigrew to you who didn't already know, is preparing for a ritual. He places what looks like a deformed baby in a cauldron, then recites ' _Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son! Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe'_ as he is adding a bone taken from under Harry's feet, then he proceeds to cut off his own hand, ending with cutting Harry's arm and collecting his blood."

"Dear Merlin that is the Regeneration Potion, some of the darkest magic," exclaims Alastor. Everyone pales at this and gratefully reach for their glass of Firewhiskey. Miah shoots the whole glass back. Gasping for breath but it does the trick, calming her back down. Most of the others follow suit, though Lily and Mrs. Potter just sip theirs.

After standing up, the Dark Wanker, his visage truly horrendous, light blue skin, hairless, slits in place of his nose and just a slash for a mouth. He grabs his wand from Peter presses the dark mark on his arm. A few minutes later a few of the Butt Munchers show up some of his most dedicated followers. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and McNair, are the only names that Harry heard while the Dark Wanker is berating them for not looking for him while he was ' **lost**.' For some reason, just like any cinema villain, old Moldy had to give a soliloquy. It must be mandatory in the handbook for bad-guys-r-us."

"He and Harry duel and just as Harry threw an Expelliarmus and Moldy threw an Avada the two spells connect and cause a dome of a golden-white net around the two duelers. As they are trying to break the spell, all of the last spells of Moldy come popping out like opaque ghosts. First, it was Peter's hand, then Cedric, then an Old Muggle Man, then Lily followed by James. All these for a lack of a better word, ghosts, ring around them and Harry could see the fear in Moldy's red eyes. James tells Harry how proud they are of him and advises him to let go, grab the cup and get out of there. Cedric begs Harry not to leave his body, which Harry promises. On James' signal, he finally breaks the spell, runs to Cedric's body and Accio's the cup."

"Arriving back at the maze, clutching the cup and Cedric's body, Harry is screaming 'HE'S BACK. VOLDEMORT IS BACK.' When everyone realizes Cedric is dead they are panicking, accusing Harry or calling him, he is crazy that he-who-must-not-be-named is not back Ministry arseholes. Professor Moody starts to take Harry back up to the castle, questioning him. Asking what happened, what the Dark Lord looked and who showed up. Harry, still in shock, started to realize something is not right, as Moody had taken him to his rooms and not the hospital. While Moody was questioning him, Harry noticed that he was looking different. Just as he realized that this was an imposter under Polyjuice, the door flew open and Professor Dumbledore stunned him. He completed his transformation back to him and they found Barty Crouch, Jr. Do you want to know the sad part is, he was my second best DADA Professor; Remus was the best."

"Under questioning with Veritaserum, the truth came out. After being sent to Azkaban, his mother's health deteriorated and she begged her husband to get her son out of prison. They went to visit him and she stayed behind Polyjuiced while Jr. was Polyjuiced as his mother. Then his father kept him at home under an imperious curse for the next 13 years. Jr. was up in the Minister's box at the World Cup, disillusioned and under an invisibility cloak. After so many years, he was able to weaken the imperious curse and when he saw Harry's wand he took a chance and stole it. It was not Winky that had the wand but Jr., she only picked it up after his father stunned him. When he came across Harry and his Dad, he killed him and transfigured him into a bone, which he buried somewhere in the forest. The real Alastor was found in a trunk."

"Before any Aurors could question Junior, that arsehole Minister, Cornelius Fudge had him kissed. This way he could deny that he was back, call into question Dumbledore and Harry's sanity."

"After everything calmed down Snape had to leave to dote upon his 'Master.' He was not to return for a while. I hate to think what happened during the time he was forced to spend with the madman."

"That first night while Harry was in the hospital, I captured a water beetle that was near him. It was as I suspected Rita Skeeter an illegal animagus, a small water beetle. I held onto her for a few weeks and in the end blackmailed her not to write anything more about Harry, Sirius or myself without our prior knowledge and agreement."

"Hey, I thought you said you were a good law-abiding Gryffindor. That is downright Slytherin of you," scoffed Regulus.

"Well, I didn't tell you that the sorting hat I had a hat-stall, it had a hard time deciding where I would fit best, it was between Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. I logically argued for Gryffindor. Now if it were to try to put me in Slytherin it would feel my wrath."

"That really is the end of 4th-year. Uh does anyone have the time? My watch is broken."

"5 p.m.," replied Mr. Potter.

"How about we take a two-hour dinner break? I really need to stretch my legs. Maybe hex the crap out of some dummies, or even better yet Lucius Malfoy is a 7th year right, maybe I can run into him and duel him. Oh the joy of wiping the floor with a Malfoy," chortles Miah. "It has been only 2 weeks since I fought him last. Too bad that Bellatrix has already graduated."

"Oh, you don't know, dear cousin Bella was sick all last year so know she has to repeat 7th-year," chortled Regulus.

"What? Great, I will get to torment her and ole Lucy this year. Thank you, sweet Merlin of the hairy balls," Miah exclaims gleefully.

\- ooOoo -

The Marauders pull Miah and Lily out of the ROR dragging them down to the kitchen. Once there, standing in front of the picture, Miah reaches over and tickles the pear. "Aw, you already know the secret. I wanted to tell you," whined Sirius.

"Uh, I have gone through 6 years of school here and you think I wouldn't know how to find or get into the kitchen? I did tell you that Harry got his hands on your map right?" crows Miah.

"Oh, yeah, right, I forgot about that. Well, guys let's get that picnic basket and go outside to eat. Miah wants to run and play and I for one would like to join her," Sirius says happily.

After asking for a basket of food and drink, the six friends head out to their spot by the lake. Miah is amazed; this is her spot with Harry and Ron in the future.

Lily transfiguring a leaf into a blanket starts to pass around plates of food to everyone. They all eat in complainingly silence. After everyone has the initial satisfaction, they all start to throw out a question to Miah. Lily especially wants to see Miah's animagus forms. Miah tells them that they will need to move to another location for that, as this one is to public. She shows them a shortcut to get behind a big boulder and transforms into her griffin form. Sirius immediately transforms into Padfoot. Prancing around the griffin, Lily and Remus is urging James to turn into Prongs. He does so and the three animagus run off into the forest.

"Don't go too far," calls Lily. "We still have to go back and I want to see Miah's other forms."

The three friends play for a few minutes and come back. They too want to see Miah other forms. The boys have only seen them for a few minutes and want to check her out better. Miah quickly transforms into her Jaguar form and seeing Severus and Regulus coming out to see them runs to them scaring the life out of them. Running back to her friends she transforms back laughing. They all were laughing, "did you see the look on Regulus' face when she leaped up and licked his face," howled Sirius. "Why couldn't I have had a camera at that point? That would have been a great shot."

Severus and Regulus storm over yelling, "What are you trying to pull?"

Miah tried to apologize but is laughing too hard. Finally, catching her breath she does, "I am sorry, -but I just couldn't resist, but if you didn't like my form maybe you would like this one better," and she promptly turns into a Falcon. Flying off she soars through the sky. After the exhilarating flight on the back of a dragon, she found this form. Every since then she has loved to fly. Harry had just started teaching her how to fly a broomstick when they had to flee Bill and Fleur's wedding. Maybe she can get Sirius or James to teach her.

Hearing a whistle, Miah heads back to her friends. It is time to head back upstairs.

Feeling sad that this time must end so quickly, Miah reflects on how long it has been since she has been able to fully relax and enjoy life. She is praying that these times are not fleeting.

\- ooOoo -

Arriving back at the ROR, they group heads in laughing at some joke that Remus has just told. They all grabs a plateful of deserts and a butterbeer and find their places.

Once everyone has come back to the table, Miah starts to speak about the summer between 4th and 5th-year. Not a good summer for Harry.

"Now for whatever bull shite reason he had, The Headmaster had asked that Ron and I not write to Harry, ' _as it would be too dangerous,'"_ Miah spits out disdainfully.

"On 2 August Harry is trying to hide out from his fat-ass cousin and his gang. Dudley finds him and is torment him when inexplicably two Dementors show up. One almost kissed Dudley but Harry cast a perfect Patronus. He grabs Dudley and they make it back home. Within hours Harry receives a letter from the Ministry telling him that he is to be expelled and his wand snapped."

"Are you kidding? For protecting himself? What is the Ministry playing at?" exclaims Mrs. Potter.

"Well, Harry immediately sent Ron, Sirius and me a letter explaining the incident. We tell the Headmaster and he gets the expulsion reversed. However, due to a toady within the Ministry, they decide to hold an inquiry into the matter. A few days after the incident Harry is taken from the Dursley's and taken to the new headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, 12 Grimmauld Place."

"Our house?" exclaims Regulus surprised.

"Yes, by the time I had started Hogwarts every one of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, with the exception of Sirius has passed on. When you ran away Sirius, you thought you had been disowned, but that is not so. Your Grandfather never disowned you as he felt that you could bring the House back from the brink. The only Black's left are Harry through his paternal grandmother and Draco Malfoy, through Narcissa. The name has died."

"This is what your blood-purest Lord has wrought, the downfall of many of the old names. It is sad to see that there are only a handful of purebloods left, but in order to pass the name along that will die within the next two or three generations. If you do the research, you will realize that in this century alone, most purebloods have only one child and they have a higher incidence of birthing a squib. All life needs diversity. You don't inbred animals, why would you do so for humans."

"After Harry arrives he throws a tantrum as to why we did not write to him. He has been having nightmares all summer. Which when you think about it, he never did see a mind healer after witnessing Cedric's murder and the rebirth of old Moldy. He Uncle would beat him for having nightmares and daring to wake them with his screams. Fat ass cousin taunting him about his 'dead lover.'"

Mrs. Potter turns to Lily and asks her has her sister already married this man. Lily confirms that she has. "Then I want her address, as I am going to be making a visit to these people. I will not physically harm them but I do believe that a little mental torture is in order," Mrs. Potter murmurs to Lily. Lily asks if she can come along with her. "Of course my dear. Harry is my grandson and your son," she states with a wicked smirk. An evil grin lights up Lily's face.

Miah had watched the exchange between the two women, smirking. She will have to make sure that she joins them for that trip. She suspects that there might be a few other expeditions to 4 Privet Drive.

"Two weeks later the date arrives for Harry's hearing, which was to take place at 9 am. Arthur Weasley takes Harry to the ministry early, as he wanted to get some paperwork done before the hearing. Arriving over an hour early they find out that the hearing has been changed to 8 a.m. and in Courtroom 10. A full Wizengamot hearing. They rush down to the courtroom and arrive just as the hearing is starting. Harry could see that the pink-clad toad looking woman standing next to the Minister is upset that he is there."

"Starting, they start to question Harry they ask who will be counsel when Dumbledore walks in. He defends Harry, telling them how Harry and his cousin were attacked by Dementors in a full muggle neighborhood. How Harry cast a corporeal Patronus, which quite a few members of the Wizengamot did not believe until Harry cast one for them. Dumbledore even brought a witness, Arabella Figg, a squib. They found him not guilty and he leaves. When Harry turns to thank the Professor he walks away refusing to make eye contact with Harry."

"A few days before the leaving on the Hogwarts Express, the Ministry issue an Educational Degree that if Dumbledore cannot fill a position they will assign a teacher. At the welcoming feast, we find that they did indeed assign a new DADA teacher. She made Lockhart look like a genius. It was that pink toad woman from Harry's trial Deloris Umbridge."

"THAT BITCH? SHE HAS DRAFTED AND PUSHED THROUGH THE MOST HEINOUS LAWS ABOUT WEREWOLVES," screamed Remus.

"I know she is the one who helped me to decide for us to get together and start our own school for werewolves, love. We will stop this evil woman. I know she is a sympathizer of Moldy's, and during my year on the run, she persecuted muggle borns, rounded them up like the Nazi's rounded up the Jews during WWII."

Miah pulls Remus from his seat and gives him a big hug, saying, "I will do anything for my baby brother. We will win this hellacious war and we will restore proper order to our world, and maybe even bring back common sense. "

"Year on the run?" questioned Remus.

"I get to that another time. That would be in 7th-year."

"When we arrived at our first DADA class, now remember this is our O.W.L.S. year, Umbridge made us put our wands away. We were not to have any practical experience as the Ministry believe that we could still pass our O.W.L.S. just by reading theory."

Everyone started to grumble that this woman is crazy and going to get their children killed.

"She was appointed 'High Inquisitor' and kept adding more and more draconian edicts. Harry and I decided that we needed a way to practice our DADA training, so we were to make a secret club that we called Dumbledore's Army. This was because the Daily Prophet continuously printed that both Harry and Dumbledore were crazy or trying to take over the Ministry and that Old Moldy was **NOT** back. They ran a smear campaign all year long. The only good news on that front was Rita Skeeter was missing out writing that garbage."

"Umbridge somehow found out about our plan to start the DA and immediately set out to stop us. The edict read that no clubs or extracurricular activities were allowed without her express permission,"

Gasping in shock James asks, "Did that mean no Quidditch?"

"Yes," Miah quickly replies. "Of course, Slytherin was immediately allowed to play. The stupid idiots were too busy gloating to realize that they would only have themselves to play with, but of course, they are used to that, the dumb wankers." Regulus and Severus glare at Miah.

"After that edict, I create a special coin," she demonstrates by passing one coin around while manipulating the other, "As you can see, with the control coin I can send a message on when and where to meet. Our first meeting is in this very room itself. Harry had found this room with the help of Dobby the house elf and set it up as a place to duel and learn. He along with my help set up a lesson plan."

"Now, I had everyone who wanted to learn, no matter what year, sign a form similar to a wizard's oath, without the pain of death or loss of magic."

"Harry started off small by teaching everyone the Expelliarmus spell. Once everyone was proficient, he would move on from there. One spell he had everyone learn was the Patronus. He knew that it was an N.E.W.T. level charm but he figured if he could learn when he was 13 so could they."

"You never saw so many shocked faces as the examiners of our O.W.L.S. had everyone who was a DA member able to produce a Patronus, with Harry's being one of the strongest."

"Now during the first DADA class, Harry spoke out against Umbridge's asinine plan not to teach us any practical lessons as Moldy was back. Harry persisted on retelling how he came back and would not stop. She gave him a week's worth of detentions. When he went to his first detention he initially thought, it wasn't as bad as she had him writing lines, ' _I will not tell lies._ ' The only problem was she had him write the lines with a blood quill."

"When I found out I told him to go to our head of house, Professor McGonagall, but before he could tell her the entire story she told him to just keep his head down. This is not the first time you have let him down Professor, but what I don't understand is why you won't listen to him. You pushed him away in the first year when he tried to warn you about the Philosopher's Stone," Miah sighs.

Excusing eyes all look to Professor McGonagall whose head is in her hands. She is lightly crying knowing that she has let her cubs down.

"I had sometimes wondered if she was under some spell. When she visited me when I received my letter, she was quite fierce about defending her charges. She and I had corresponded between the time I received my letter and start of term. My birthday is 19 September so I had almost a full year to wait to start. During that time, I learned a lot about the Wizarding world, and I learned about Professor McGonagall's personality. You are not a quitter, and you don't back down to people like Umbridge, which is why I think you were under some type of spell."

Professor McGonagall looked at Miah, with tears in her eyes thanking her for her kind words. It was breaking Miah heart to see her beloved teacher feeling so low.

"The Ministry passes another decree that allows Umbridge to inspect and evaluate all the classes. The stupid bitch can't teach herself and has the nerve to pass judgment on others. Sorry, she is even more hated than Skeeter."

"Hey, you have the right to hate her as you have lived this life. Did you and your friends ever have any fun," asks Sirius?

"Sorry, we had no time for pranks. We were too busy fighting for our lives, so we left that up to the twins. If I remain here in this time, remind me to invest in their joke shop. They are geniuses when it comes to pranks."

"As I was saying Umbridge is evaluating each class and the teachers. She ends up trying to fire Trelawney. Oh, I forgot about Hagrid. This is why I need to outline what I am going to speak about."

"When we first returned, we noticed that Hagrid was missing. He didn't show up for a few weeks and then when he did he was injured. When we questioned him, all he would say was that he was on a mission for Professor Dumbledore. This information's importance will become apparent soon."

"Not long after ousting Professor Trelawney, Umbridge was about to the same thing to Hagrid. When Hagrid realized that he asked that Ron, Harry and I follow him into the Forbidden Forest, he led us to a giant named Grawp, who happened to be his half-brother. He wanted us to promise to take care of Grawp if anything should happen to him. Do you know how unnerving it is for a giant to pick you up and bring you towards their face?" Miah shudders at that memory.

"This Winter Hols was to be a first for Harry. He had permission to spend it with Sirius." You could see Sirius face light up at that fact. "A few days before we were to leave for the hols, Harry had another dream. In this dream, he was a snake and he attacked Arthur Weasley outside a room in the Department of Mystery. When he awoke, his scar was hurting him. Because the dream was so real, he woke Ron and they proceeded to the Headmasters office. Once there he told the Professor the 'dream', he had. Professor Dumbledore sent a portrait of a former Headmaster (I never found out which one) to alert the Ministry that Arthur was hurt. Then Professor Dumbledore had all the Weasley's along with Harry go to 12 Grimmauld Place. I arrive after the end of the term. I can tell you that Sirius was more than happy to see friendly faces. All he had in that hell-hole was a screaming banshee portrait of his mother and Kreacher who had gone crazy living there alone with that portrait and one particularly foul relic."

"Even though it was under such horrendous circumstances, Sirius was glad to see Harry and everyone. He was trapped in that horrible house with Kreacher and all that Dark Magic, so he was happy to have company. Just like a big puppy dog." Miah winked at Sirius. "That was my introduction to your lovely fishmonger's wife of a mother. Her portrait would scream at anyone coming in. Was she always such a harpy Sirius?" Sirius barks out a laugh at that description of his mother.

"Christmas day we visit Mr. Weasley at St. Mungo. While there, we see Lockhart, who is still full of himself even though he doesn't remember a thing and Neville, there visiting his parents. Remember Frank and Alice was tortured into insanity by Bellatrix."

"When we go back after hols, Professor Snape informs Harry that he will be teaching him Occlumency. This is not going to be pretty. As much as Snape hated James he transferred that hate to Harry, even though he owes him a life debt."

"Early in the month of January, there was a mass breakout of Butt Munchers from Azkaban. They, unlike our favorite bad boy here," she pets Sirius on his cheek, "had help. Old Moldy's top lieutenants escaped."

"Occlumency lesson with Snape are not going well. It was more like mental rape for Harry, because of these tactics in teaching Harry he has not been trying his best to gain the mental barriers, so, he was dreaming nightly about trying to gain entrance into the DoM."

"One night we were having a DA class when we were caught. Most everyone got away with the exception of Harry. He stayed behind to give everyone a chance to escape. Taken to Dumbledore's office he is met there with Minister Fudge and a few Aurors. Umbridge comes in with a Ravenclaw who had been in the DA. She had spilled the beans to Umbridge when given Veritaserum by her. However, that did not get her around the curse that I had placed on the signup sheet for the DA. If you told anyone you had a hex put on you that cause purple and green pimples to appear on your forehead that spelled out sneak," Miah smirked.

"Ooh, that is pure evil genius, Miah. Can you teach me that hex," tittered Lily?

"Miss Granger, I cannot allow you to pull such stunts," rages Professor McGonagall.

Hanging her head in shame Miah replies softly, "Yes, Madam. I'm sorry." Miah doesn't like to upset her favorite teacher she is like an Aunt to her.

Umbridge tries to interrogate Harry under Veritaserum but Professor Snape claims that he has no more at this time because she has used up his supply. The next day was Harry's last day to have Occlumency lessons as his curiosity overcame him and he watched Snape's memory in a Pensieve. It was the memory of your guys hanging him upside down and the day he called Lily a mudblood. This enraged Snape and made Harry question everything he had heard about his father."

"You have to understand that because of his upbringing with the Dursley's Harry abhors bullies. From the memory, he saw (and I sure it was not a full memory as he did not see what perpetrated it) he thought his father was a bully. He often wondered why his mother got together with him." This causes James, Sirius, and Remus to hang their heads in shame. Mrs. Potter glares at the boys her look promising a stern talking to later.

"A week later, the Weasley twins had enough. All year they had been testing and selling their creations such as skiving snackboxes, (these are boxes with different types of candies that make you ill and their antidotes. With different types of candies; fainting fancies, nosebleed nougats, fever fudge and puking pastilles). I did tell you these boys are geniuses right? Well, anyway they get their brooms, which that bitch had locked up along with Harry's, set off a portable swamp in the main thoroughfare, and set off an impressive array of fireworks that they had created."

"Because she had said that she was in charge of everything, the other Professors refused to help get rid of the swamp, and if truth is known were quite impressed, and Filch had to ferry students back and forth over the swamp. "

"We finally have our O.W.L.S. and the examiners are impressed that a quite a few of the 5th year students can produce a full Patronus."

On the last day of O.W.L.S., Umbridge tries to fire Hagrid and have him forcibly removed from the school grounds, Professor McGonagall goes down to try and help Hagrid when those cowardly, forgive my language, mother-fucking Auror's (5 of them) hit her with stunners." Miah is wiping away angry tears from her face remember her mentor be hurt so badly. "I'm sorry, I need to take a break and blow something up." Miah runs to a corner having the room conjure a dueling dummy and starts blasting it to smithereens.

Professor McGonagall comes over to her and just holds her a moment, then asks her to step aside so she can have a go. This dry humor allows all the anger to drain from Miah.

"Thank you, Professor," sighs Miah.

Nervously, Miah continues the next part of her story involves her worst memory of the year. Hesitantly she picks up the story, "Later that night Harry has another dream. He dreams that Old Moldy is torturing Sirius at the DoM," she pauses to wipe away the tears. "Umbridge has locked down all means of communication with the exception of her floo, so Harry uses it to contact Sirius. He only gets Kreacher who tells Harry that Sirius is not home, that is a lie. In order to use the floo Harry had other dedicated members of the DA distract Umbridge, but she gets back to her office just in time to catch him. She called for Professor Snape to bring the Veritaserum, and Harry warns him that _**HE**_ has Padfoot, _**HE**_ is torturing Padfoot. Professor Snape has told her that his newest batch of Veritaserum _**(a/n - not canon)**_ is not yet ready so Umbridge questions us. I lie to her and tell her that Professor Dumbledore had us making a secret weapon and I would lead her to it in the Forbidden Forest."

"You little hellion," laughs Sirius, he eyes glowing with pride.

"Wait until I tell you how I lied while under the cruciatus curse," she deadpanned.

"Anyway, Harry and I lead her into the forest to where Grawp is living. She, the stupid prejudiced cow, starts insulting Grawp. Centaurs show up admonishing us for being in their forests and of course, the pink toad just had to say how they should be bowing down to her and such rot. They grab her and Harry and I escape back to the castle. Harry insists that he must save Sirius, so, of course, Ron and I cannot allow him to go alone decide to go with him. Neville, Luna Lovegood and Ginny our most dedicated members of the DA will not allow us to go without them. Luna (she is a slightly strange girl who I believe may be a true seer) suggest we use the school's herd of Thestrals to get there. So off we go."

"Once we arrive, we go down to the DoM and find it empty. We find our way to the Hall of Prophecy and once we find the right one Butt Munchers show up. We are in the fight of our lives, six children up against Moldy's top lieutenants. I am fighting against Dolohov, while Harry was paired against Lucius Malfoy. This next part I only know through watching Harry's memories. While we were fighting, Snape had alerted the Order that we were at the DoM and they came running along with Sirius. Just as they arrived, I had silenced Dolohov but he hit me with a very dark curse. Being silenced is what saved my life otherwise…I found out later that I was hit with and entrails spilling curse. The Order members rush in and start fighting. Somehow, Harry and Sirius ended up in the Death Room with the Veil. Harry was fighting Lucius and Bellatrix when Sirius rushed in taking on Bellatrix," gulping for air Miah reaches for the bottle of Firewhiskey and takes a large gulp, no longer caring about the tears flooding her face she continues. "Harry gets hit with a hex, and it distracts Sirius enough for Bellatrix to hit him with a stunner, thus knocking him into the veil. She starts chortling in that horrid baby voice that she killed Sirius Black."

Miah couldn't take anymore, runs out of the room toward the Astronomy tower, her face flooded with tears. The Marauders and Lily race after her calling her name. They arrive at the tower in time to see her throwing herself off. Their hearts stopping for a moment until up shoots a screaming griffin. Flying to the Forbidden Forest, she is looking for something to kill something she can pretend is Bellatrix maybe a rabbit or any other small prey. As she is nearing the forest, she hears her name, "Miah, please come back, Miah." Turning she sees the Marauders calling her back to the castle. She turned back towards the castle.

Landing on the tower, she asks, "Did you know that the scene of Sirius falling into the veil with Bellatrix cackling ' _I killed Sirius Black'_ became my Boggart? When…I see…that it…just…paralyzes me. I can't…even fight… off a…a…Boggart anymore," Miah wails. "I am so pathetic. HARRY I AM SO SORRY." Sirius just holds her murmuring soothing words while rubbing her back.

"It's just not fair. We were about to get you declared innocent. I worked all through the school year gathering evidence and you would have been free, out of that poisonous house away from that harpy mother of yours. I so sorry Sirius I failed you," Miah said brokenly.

"Hush you. It is not your fault. I know that I can act irrationally and it has gotten me into more trouble than I can count, so no, this would not be your fault," Sirius consoled her pulling her onto his lap rocking back and forth.

They stayed like that all the Marauders telling her not to blame herself. Then trying to lighten the mood, Lily says that is one awesome Griffin, asking her how long before she can start teaching her how to be an animagus. She tells Miah that she always wanted to be like Faline from Bambi. This causes Miah to start laughing hysterically; Lily doesn't know that James is Bambi. When she asks Miah why she is laughing, she points toward James telling her he…he…he…is…a…Stag animagus, in essential he is Bambi and you want to become his Faline. James and Lily look shocked and then they are start laughing too.

Feeling more composed they head back to the room of requirement. Miah apologizes and lets them know that this was the end of her 5th-year. She asks that the Headmaster sort her so that she can get some sleep. This day has wiped her out. Forced to remember how she lost Sirius, for which she blames herself. She should have remembered the two-way mirrors that Sirius had given Harry at Christmas time, or she should have insisted that they first get confirmation before rushing off. Miah feels it was her position to be the protector of Harry Potter and she allowed him to be harmed mentally.

Professor Dumbledore and Miah head down to his office. She asks if the Marauders, Lily, Severus and Regulus can come along to watch her being sorted. The Headmaster agrees. That it would be good for others to experience her sorting.

Arriving at the Gargoyle protecting his office he says "Bottle Caps," Dumbledore and his obsession with candy now it is muggle candy. She has always wondered how most wizards aren't diabetic with their overwhelming urge to eat tons of candy. Being the daughter of Dentist has marked her as someone who tries to stay as far away from loads of chocolate. Her family was the most unpopular house on the street at Halloween as her parents pass out oral hygiene products instead of candy.

They all troop up to his office and patiently wait while Miah puts that dirty old hat on her head.

It promptly says, " _Ah, we meet again I see. From the future, hmm. I see that you are much more than a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw this time. I would say you would be better suited for Slytherin._ **Are you trying to get me killed you psychopathic rag? If you were to place me in that house with 'MUDBLOOD' carved on my arm, I would be harmed or dead within a month. Just know this you disgusting rag I know how to get into this office when the Headmaster and Fawkes are not here and I will make sure that you will never be seen or heard from ever again.** _Okay, back off already, I was only suggesting you would do better in that house. I guess you better be…_ _ **GRYFFINDOR**_."

They all cheered for her and Sirius asked, "What took so long? It looked like you were going to have a hat stall."

"No hat stall, that stupid hat had the temerity to suggest that I would do better in Slytherin. As if half of that house would have survived me. Severus and Regulus are the only two I trust at this time in that house. The minute I went in I would be hexing and trying to kill Bellatrix and Lucius. Plus I know how to get into this office without a password and that hat can't just grow legs to run away from me."

"Now please point me to my bed, I am so knackered that I can barely fight off a stupid hat."

\- ooOoo -

Sirius' grabs Miah's hand pulling her along to the Gryffindor common room, with the others trailing after them. Before they arrive Severus and Regulus who had been following asked what would happen with them. Miah tells Severus, while you had a bigger part in this than Regulus she was trying to get both of them out from under Moldy's thumb. It will be harder with Regulus as he has already taken the dark mark, but she knows that he has doubts. Because he has the mark he will need to serve as a spy within the Butt Muncher's ranks. She also informs him that she has a plan on how to remove the dark mark but first she needs to find someone who speaks parsletongue, one that is not on Moldy's side.

At that remark, Sirius speaks up and tells Miah that their Uncle Alphard is a parslemouth. Excitedly she asks, "Do you think that he will help us. Because if so, he can also get us into the Chamber of Secrets to kill the basilisk as these relics can only be killed by basilisk venom or Fiendfyre."

"I think he will. Especially when he knows the background of this Tom Marvolo Riddle," Regulus replies.

"If it helps, you can tell him that the Ancient and Noble House of Black will die out in less than 20 years time without his help."


	4. On the Run

_A/N - I still don't own Sirius Black or Remus Lupin and I have finally come to the realization that I never will. (sniff, sniff)._

 _I am writing as fast as I can. I get my inspiration from other fanfics and while reading will stop and add to my story. Now that I have gotten all the school years done, everything I write from here on out will be non-canon. Enjoy and please be nice and review._

 _ **Fallen**_

 **Chapter 4**

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Sirius pulls Miah to a darkened corner, placing silencing charms around them, he pulls her close holding her and demands answers about her being on the back of a dragon.

She replies in a small voice, "In order to flee Gringotts after being double-crossed we had to free the dragon and leave on its back. We weren't in any danger as I don't even think that the dragon even knew we were on its back."

Holding her at arm's length Sirius gazes into her eyes and asks, "Are you telling me you successfully broke into Gringotts?"

Nodding with a big grin on her face, "Yes, we had to find an item in Bellatrix's vault."

"Oh shit! You broke into the highest security vault of my insane cousin Bellatrix?" He crushes her to his chest. He could have had a hole inside of him and never would know why if something had happened to her. Looking into her sparkling eyes, he crushes her lips with his in a desperate need to prove that she is there.

Miah kisses him back just as desperate to prove he is not dead. Harry never realized how devastated she was when Sirius fell into the veil, none of her friends knew. After he fell, she stopped eating. Her parents would find her crying and refusing to eat that they became afraid that she was anorexic. What her friends never knew was that she had fallen in love with him while corresponding with him during the summer after 4th-year and during 5th-year.

It started when they were staying at Grimmauld Place that summer and at Christmas hols, when during her sleepless nights, she would wander into the library to find a book and he would be sitting there with a bottle of Firewhiskey. She would engage him in conversations deep into the night. They would have debates over anything.

The first time she knew that she was feeling more for him than she really should for the older man was when he tried to convince her that the sky wasn't blue. His arguments were so believable that she had to walk to the window to make sure she was right. He laughed so hard at her, the infuriating man.

So irritated at him she would stomp off to her room with his laughter echoing in her ears. Once in her room, she would throw herself on her bed, face in her pillow screaming she hated him. Ginny would laugh at her saying, "No you don't, and you're just frustrated. Admit to yourself that you wouldn't mind snogging that gorgeous man."

Miah says softly, "I can't, he is Harry's Godfather. Harry would hate me."

Shaking her head pulling out of her memories of the Older Sirius, she pulls away from him, telling him she is sorry that she can't do this right now. She needs some time. He gazes after her puzzled. He could feel her passion for him in their kisses.

Running up to her dorm room, she flings herself into her bed, shutting the curtains on the bed. She cries herself to sleep.

Later that night the blood-curdling screams awaken all the girls in the dorm. They run to Miah's bed, finding her sitting upright back arched as if still under a curse. She flops back onto the bed sobbing and thrashing still in the caught in the throes of her nightmare.

After unsuccessfully trying to wake her, the girls are watching helplessly as Mary runs to the boy's dorm to see if they can help.

First waking Sirius, she tells him about Miah. He jumps up and heads toward the girl's dorm. Knowing the trick to the stairs to the girl's dorm, he enters and rushes to Miah.

He is aghast, she is screaming, "We found it, I don't know anything about a vault. I swear I don't know anything." As she is screaming her back arches as if she is being cursed, he recognizes that position. He has had the cruciatus curse cast on him by his family. Grabbing her, he pulls her into his arms holding her close to his chest trying to calm her down. While holding her close he rubs circles on her back while whispering that he is there, that he will save her.

James and Remus come running in and pile on the bed as well, instinctively knowing that human contact will calm her down. They all hold her trying to calm her down. Miah grabs a hold of Sirius' tee shirt, fisting her hands holding on for dear life. Lily and the other girls are gaping in shock that the boys are all holding her, how Miah is becoming calm.

Once she has calmed down, the boys try to get up to go back to their room but Miah starts to whimper and curls into a tight ball, practically climbing onto Sirius' lap.

In the morning as Miah slowly awakens, she finds herself held by a few arms. She is thinking, oh Merlin, she forgot to use silencing charms last night and had one of her nightmares. Glancing up she is startled to see a pair of gleaming silver-grey eyes watching her. Sirius has the most beautiful smile she has ever seen as he slowly lowers his head to kiss her. "Good morning, Kitten."

"Oi! There are others sleeping here," yells James.

Remus is making gagging noises as he tries to scramble out of the bed.

"What are all of you doing here in my bed?" She asks.

"Well Kitten, Mary came and got us as you were screaming bloody murder. What happened pet?"

"W…we…were captured and I was tortured for hours on end. Their leader kept me under the Cruciatus Curse for an hour at a time. My boys were made to listen to me scream until Harry's house-elf saved us."

"Who caused you to have such nightmares?" Sirius asked his voice full of fury for those who would hurt this girl.

Reaching up to him Miah whispered in his ear, "That you will find out later tonight. There is nothing you can do she is dead; I killed her right before I was sent back. I may even get the chance to kill her again in this time," Miah said bitterly. Then she tenderly kisses him.

Lily yells at them that it is time to get ready for breakfast. That Miah will need to get her timetable from Professor McGonagall.

Reluctantly leaving Sirius' arms, Miah grabs her clothes and toiletries heading to the showers. Once she is ready, she heads down to the common room where she meets her dorm mates. Lily introduces her to Mary McDonald, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Frawley and Ella Bronson. They ask about her screams and she explains that she will only say this once and will not answer any more questions that Death Eaters murdered her family and they tortured her. With that, she stomps off toward the Great Hall for breakfast.

As she is heading out the door, Sirius, James, and Remus catch up with her and escort her to breakfast. James teasing her by lightly tapping her and yelling you're it, he runs ahead. Remus rolls his eyes while Sirius' runs after James calling back 'catch me if you can.'

Laughing, Miah turns to Remus asking, "Are you playing?" as she taps him saying you're it, running after the other two boys laughing. Remus starts chasing her.

She catches up with James and Sirius passing them saying, "Watch out, Remus is it," and they quickly enter the Great Hall laughing.

Once in the safe zone, Miah stooped to pick up her dropped bag while the boys wandered over to the Gryffindor table. When she stood up and turned to head to the table, she ran into a hard chest knocking her backwards. Two hands reach out to stop her from falling on her backside.

When she looks up she sees that it is Lucius Malfoy, she starts to tremble but sets her spine straight and is ready to tell him to let her go when James having seen Malfoy grab her jumps up and runs over, followed by Sirius and Remus. He tersely tells Malfoy to let her go.

"And why would I want to let such a beauty go?" Lucius purred as he strokes his finger on her cheek. Turning to Miah, he introduced himself, "I am Lucius Malfoy. You'll find that you should not associate certain people." He cocks his eyebrow while sneering at James.

Taking a cue from Harry, she replies steely, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." You can hear the others gasp at her audacity to back talk the reigning Prince of Slytherin.

"Oh, so which one are you? Mudblood or blood-traitor?" He mockingly asks her.

"Mudblood, and proud of it, if being a pureblood is anything like you," as she draws back her fist and breaks his nose. Turning she stalks away sits down and calmly fills a plate with food. You could hear a pin drop then a large cacophony of noise followed. The Marauders are staring at her in awe.

"Miss Granger, we do not resort to violence at this school," frostily exclaims Professor McGonagall, "Detention for the rest of this week with me. I will expect you tonight starting at 7 pm."

"But Professor, Malfoy called her a mudblood," squeaked Lily.

"It does not matter; we still do not use violence. I will be speaking with Mr. Malfoy later about his actions, Ms. Evans."

"I am sorry Professor," Miah hangs her head down in shame; "I will _try_ to do better next time," only meaning next time I won't have a professor as a witness.

James and Sirius come over sitting on each side of her chortling saying that was brilliant.

She smiles brightly and tells them, "I do so love to hit a Malfoy, remember I have a history of hitting them. I told you about breaking his son's nose, what I forgot to tell you were that I broke Lucius' nose at the Department of Mystery's battle. I feel that I go into withdrawal symptoms if I don't hit a Malfoy at least every few years. Besides, I owed him for what happened at his Manor."

Eyes narrowed and lips pursed, Sirius growls, "What happened at his Manor?"

Not wanting to get Sirius too riled up, she told them that this story will come out tonight, so please don't ask.

Professor McGonagall hands Miah her timetable and lets her know that all her books are already waiting for her up in her dorm room.

Scanning her schedule, Sirius tells her that he has all the same classes with the exception of Divination. He asks why she didn't take Divination instead.

"Divination is a crap course. I took it in 3rd-year and walked out half way through the term as all she did was predict that Harry would die a most 'Grim' death. We were told she did that every year."

Their first class was DADA with Slytherin. Miah wonders at why all the most potentially dangerous classes are held with Slytherin, Potions, DADA, and Care of Magical Creatures. With the intense rivalry between the houses (read that as hatred), it is a wonder that there are not more students in the hospital ward full time.

"Come on let us go up and get Miah's books then show her to the class," says Ella. Grabbing her arm, they lead her back to the dorm. Gathering her books for her first two classes, they head back down to the DADA classroom. Miah asked about the DADA teacher and is told that it's Alastor Moody, recuperating from an injury sustained last year.

Holy shite! Madeye Moody is the teacher. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, this is going to be one hell of a workout. After training with him over the summer before they went on the run, she knows that he is relentless with his training. Entering the classroom the Slytherin's on one side while the Gryffindor take their seats on the other side, Ella and Mary maneuver Miah to a desk for three.

At the front of the class is a rattling cabinet. Miah knows that this is a Boggart and is wondering why they are just now learning about them, she learned of them in 3rd-year.

"Who can tell me what this is," asked Moody.

Lily's, as well as Severus' hand, raises. Miah snorted her amusement to see that Severus' was a hand-waving know-it-all just as he accused her of when in his class.

"Yes, Mr. Snape."

"It's a Boggart, sir."

"Correct, 5 points Slytherin. Can anyone tell us what a boggart looks like?"

Again, Lily and Severus' hands rise. This time, Miah's hand goes up as well.

"Yes, Miss Granger."

"Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when there is no one around, although it continues to exist, usually giving evidence of its presence by rattling, shaking or scratching the object in which it is hiding. Boggarts particularly like confined spaces, but may also be found lurking in woods and around shadowy corners. A Boggart is a shape-shifting creature that will assume the form of whatever most frightens the person who encounters it." *

"Yes, that is correct Miss Granger, 5 points Gryffindor."

"Okay, today you are going to face those fears. When you do, the spell is Riddikulus while placing the fear in a ridicules situation. I recently heard a story of a student who feared a Professor placing that male Professor in his grandmother's dress and hat. Once you have placed the subject in such a position then all you need to do is laugh.

"Mr. Snape, if you will please start us off. Everyone else please line up." Miah tries to get to the end of the line, as she doesn't want to hear Bellatrix crowing about killing Sirius Black. Instead of driving off the boggart, she just might hex Bellatrix as she is in this class with her. However, as much as she tries to stay towards the back, the boys pull her up to where they are in line, the front.

Severus steps forward as Moody releases the boggart. The amorphous blob floats towards him. Instantly it starts to change into an older man who looks like him, it is his father. "You will never amount to anything," it taunts, "Come here freak, lick my boots clean you fucking freak."

"RIDDIKULUS!" shouts Severus. His father/boggart is covered in bandages and in his mother's rattiest housecoat.

"Next!"

"James steps up next," the boggart changes into Lily spouting off, "I am too good for you, you arrogant toe-rag. Because of your arrogance our son will never be born to be a hero." This was too much for James he stands paralyzed with his fear that she may be right.

Miah grabs Sirius and Remus pulling them forward to help James. "Always remember that when dealing with a Boggart that having more than one person helps as the Boggart has trouble fixating on one fear," she tells them.

As they arrive to help James, the boggart changes from the full moon to a Dementor. Before it turns into Miah's fear, she quickly yells out EXPECTO PATRONUM, casting a corporeal Patronus. She sent out her Jaguar patronus. You could hear a few screams.

"You can perform a fully corporeal Patronus?" a stunned Ella asks.

"Yes, since 5th-year, I learned from my friend who learned it in 3rd-year."

"But that is an N.E.W.T. charm," exclaimed Mary.

Shrugging her shoulders, Miah replies that she doesn't think it is that hard of a charm to learn as long as you have an extremely powerful happy memory.

"Well, Miss Granger 10 points Gryffindor for that patronus. Was that your fear?"

"No sir."

"Then I will ask you to go next."

When she steps forward, the Boggart focuses on her and turns into a tall skeletal man with light blue-grey skin, no nose just slits and blazing red eyes with Harry lying dead at his feet. "See your precious Harry, he has failed. You left him and he has died, you killed him; you have killed all of them as more of her friend's lifeless bodies litter the floor." The Voldemort Boggart kept getting closer and closer taunting her as well as trying to entice her, "Come child, it does not matter that you failed them, come to me, stand by my side and we can take over the world."

"Never! I will never join a half-blood hypocrite Tom. You have murdered my parents, my friends, and my colleagues why would you even dream that I would join you. I prefer breathing my air pure and not with my head up someone's arse."

In the background, Miah can hear the gasps and the whimpers of the other students. Moody is fascinated with this image of Voldemort and is trying to take all of it in. Having had enough of his shite, even though she knows it really isn't Old Moldy, she yells out the incantation of Riddukulus and blasts the Boggart to pieces.

Miah is shocked to see that her Boggart has changed. Right after Sirius fell through the veil it was always about him and Bellatrix's cackling 'I killed Sirius Black.' She guesses that after the great battle and she was thrown into the past she fears that Moldy wasn't dead. Packing up her belongings, she storms out of the class.

\- ooOoo -

After dinner, everyone heads up to the ROR for the latest installment of the life of Hermione Granger.

"Before we begin Miss Granger, may I ask if that Boggart was what Voldemort will become in the future?" asks Professor Moody.

"Yes, after gaining a temporary body before coming back he existed on Nagini's milk to stay alive. It messed up his system and when he came back this was the result. More snake than human, not that he was human anymore after splintering his soul as he had," Miah answered.

Once there everyone enters the room taking their seats. Miah stands up and starts to tell them the story of 6th-year.

"This is the year that Dumbledore is murdered." Everyone around the table gasps and starts asking questions.

"Okay, now that I have your attention, I will need to go back to the beginning of the year."

"This year is pretty pedestrian until the end of the year, so this tale should be short."

"This year Professor Dumbledore went and picked Harry up from the Dursley's a few days early. He wanted him to help recruit a teacher, Horace Slughorn. As you all know Slughorn likes to collect people and Dumbledore knew he could not resist _collecting_ Harry."

"After they get him to consent to teach, Harry goes to stay with the Weasley's for the rest of the summer. When Dumbledore showed up for Harry, his left hand was withering away from a dark curse, but he refused to tell Harry what happened."

"For most of 6th-year Dumbledore had Harry viewing memories relating to Tom Riddle, these memories included Tom's old orphanage, which showed a scene at the seaside. He viewed Morfin Gaunt's memories of the murder of Tom's muggle father and grandparents and his framing of Morfin; he also viewed a house elf's memory of the murder of Miss H. Smith, where the house-elf confessed to killing her Mistress, but again was framed."

"It is a wonder Witches and Wizards can count to ten. They are too arrogant to learn about elf magic. It is impossible for a bound elf to harm their master or mistress," Miah says disgustedly.

"There are a few other memories that Harry looked at, but the most important one was Slughorn's memory of Tom Riddle."

Miah asks everyone if they know what a Horcrux was. Only Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Sirius and Regulus know what they were. Sirius and Regulus knowing shocks Miah and she ask how they know. Sirius just shrugs his shoulders and says The Black Family Library.

Excited by that answer Miah ask do you the title of the book. The reason I ask is that I carry most of the Black Family Library in my bag, that along with Phineas Nigellus Black's portrait from Grimmauld Place.

"What, you stole our library?" asked a shocked Sirius.

"No, you had died and had left Harry as your heir. However, you bequeathed me the Library along with a sum of money. I was in the midst of searching for any information about Horcruxes when we had to flee. I had already packed away most of the library in my bag. It is a good thing that I have an undetectable extension charm along with the featherweight charm. I also have anti-theft charms and I was able to charm the bag invisible as well as a sticking charm so I couldn't lose it."

"Now to get back to the story, a Horcrux is one of the foulest forms of Dark Magic that exists. An object to store a piece of someone's soul, so if they are killed the piece of soul stored will not pass on but can be restored to life at the age they were when they created the Horcrux. In order to create a Horcrux, you must rip your soul through murder and a ritual relegating the ripped piece into an object."

"Voldemort did this 7 times with one of those times being accidently. By the time he was vanquished in 1981, he had five Horcruxes, his diary, the Gaunt family ring, Slytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's cup and Ravenclaw's diadem. When he returned in 1995 he made his familiar Nagini (a snake) his sixth Horcrux."

"By ripping his soul so many times he became insane, still a genius but insane. When he returned, he no longer looked fully human. Because he used some of Nagini's milk to help return him to a body, he was partially a snake. He had no nose just slits and no lips along with any hair and red eyes and a blue tint to his skin, the same as his snake."

"The good news is I know where all those Horcruxes are in 1997, but the bad news is I don't know if they are there at this time. The only one that I am sure of is here in the castle. Until we have a way of destroying these evil objects, I think that it should remain here, and the only ways to destroy them that I know of is to use Fiendfyre or Basilisk venom."

"Do you know how to cast Fiendfyre?" Mr. Potter asks.

"I know how to cast it but I do not know how to contain it, so I don't think we should go that route unless we do it on an uninhabited island. Well, I suppose we could just drop them into an active volcano," -Miah answers.

"Now for the easier route, basilisk venom, I just happen to know where we can find some; it will just take a few volunteers to help me kill a 1000-year-old gargantuan snake that lives under the castle."

"Now I am going to skip ahead to what would have been my 7th-year to let you know the reason that I wanted Regulus here. It is because he found the locket in my timeline. He had become a Death Eater when he turned 16, we never knew his motive to join, but from some of his journals in his room at Grimmauld Place I have theorized it was to protect his family."

"He allowed the Dark Wanker to use his house-elf Kreacher to hide the object and the Dark Wanker abused him by making him drink a bowl full of Draught of Despair then leaving him to die. However, Regulus had ordered Kreacher to return home afterwards and a Masters wish is always obeyed."

"This treatment of his house-elf soured Regulus and he had Kreacher take him to the cave. He replaced the Locket with a fake one along with a note that read: _To the Dark Lord, I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more. R.A.B_."

"The potion protecting the Horcrux causes the drinker an unnatural thirst and you cannot use magic in the cave so that leads you to the lake surrounding the little isle. In the lake is Moldy's last defense of the locket, Inferi. Regulus had gone to get water out of the lake when an Inferi pulled him under. His last order to Kreacher was to take the locket and destroy it."

"For years Kreacher tried and failed to destroy the Locket and when we figured out that R.A.B. was Regulus we were able to convince Kreacher to help us."

"As you know I really did not want to let your children know about the Horcruxes, but with my knowledge of the future Sirius and now knowing that the Black brothers know about Horcruxes, I know he would have worked it out of me before too long. Also, after this story is done I want to ask if Auror Moody would start training me and I would like to invite them as well."

"I know that you will say that we are too young, but it seems that the only way this war is to be won is by the young ones. We are flexible in our thinking and have more to lose."

"Now back to 6th-year, when Harry set up his schedule for 6th-year he had been told that he had to have an O to continue N.E.W.T. potions. He had only received an EE. Thinking that he was not able to take potions this year he did not buy the textbooks for the class. After returning to school, he was told because Slughorn was teaching potions and he took students who received EE. So his first class he and Ron told Professor Slughorn that they did not have the books yet so he allowed them to use the extra books that were in the cupboard."

These books were left over from Professor Snape, who became DADA teacher that year. Ron, being the sixth boy in a big family was upset that the book he received was very tatty looking like it would fall apart if you sneered at it, so Harry traded him the newer book for the tatty one. What neither knew was that Harry's book was the Half-Blood Prince's own copy from his 6th-year. Complete with notes on how to improve potion recipes and spells." When Miah pronounced this, Severus flinched, knowing there were a few darker spells that he created in that book.

"Oh, by the way, Severus, thank you for the Muffliato Charm and Langlock. I'm not quite as happy about the Sectumsempra. That is quite a nasty curse, and if you haven't already done so, you need to invent a counter-curse."

"I am sad to say that I was upset and accused Harry of cheating when he made the first potion of the year better than me. I was not used to him being praised higher than I am in potions and became jealous. Because he did so well he won a vial of Felix Felicis. He would later use that to get the exact memory from Slughorn."

"As I said earlier, there was not much excitement in this year, with the exceptions of when Ron was accidently poisoned, to Kreacher sending his master a lovely present…maggots, to suspecting Malfoy was up to something (he was)."

"Why did Kreacher send Harry maggots?" Regulus asks disgustingly.

"It was Christmas and Harry was Sirius' heir so he became Kreacher new Master. I guess it was his way of welcoming him. Remember we hadn't helped him yet and the poor blighter spent the last 15 years locked away with a Horcrux driving him mad along with your harridan of a mother screaming bloody murder anytime she heard a sound. He was around the bend."

"Then we come to the infamous date sometime in June when it all comes to a head. All year Harry has felt that Draco Malfoy was up to something and he was. He was in the Room of Lost and Forgotten things here in the ROR. It is where lost items or broken items come to live. The house elves bring in the broken items. In the room is a vanishing cabinet that used to sit downstairs in an unused classroom. Draco was trying to fix it because he had figured out that the brother cabinet was in Borgan and Burkes."

"He had been forced to take the Dark Mark as punishment to his father's failure the year before at the Department of Mysteries. His assignment was to fix the cabinet so that the Butt Munchers could enter Hogwarts. That was his secondary assignment; he first was to kill Dumbledore."

"However, Dumbledore knew about him being assignment his assignation and as he was dying anyway, he had Snape make an unbreakable vow to kill him and not let Draco's soul be so stained and torn."

At that proclamation, the room burst out into a cacophony of noise. Everyone screaming at Severus and he is trying his damndest to sink into his chair.

Miah tries to get everyone's attention but cannot make her heard over the noise. Finally casting a Sonorous spell on herself, she gets them all to calm down.

"He wanted Severus to do so to save Draco soul. He knew that Severus' soul had been terrible stained and torn before he came back to the light. There was another reason as well, but that is for the next year."

"On this night Dumbledore and Harry go to the cave with the locket and find the fake locket. Neither of them knew who R.A.B. was. Because Dumbledore had drunk the potion, he was weakened. Their arrival back to the castle on the Astronomy Tower happened to coincide with the arrival of the Butt Munchers."

"Dumbledore made Harry promise to stay hidden under his first Christmas present and then proceeded to bind and silence him to ensure he did not react to anything. Draco came upon Dumbledore and disarmed him, but he hesitated to kill him. Snape soon followed him up and finished off his job and killed the Professor."

"There was a terrible battle between the students and teacher against the Butt Munchers. The worst part was with them they brought Greyback. It was not a full moon thankfully, but we still ended up with a few people who have the wolf tendencies."

"We finally drove them out of the castle, with Harry chasing after Snape. He had caught up with Snape and tried to use the Sectumsempra curse against him. That is when he learned that Snape was the inventor of that spell and was the Half-Blood Prince."

"Severus, you do realize that the remaining Prince family at this time do not follow Old Moldy and from my research opposed him. They will be very disappointed in themselves when I inform them that they have disavowed the youngest potions master in Britain in 200 years."

"I thought that they were a dark family," stated Severus.

"No, from what I have researched they are like most that are neutral, grey. I myself am grey. Most magic is grey, did you know that the unforgivable curses were created as a medical spell. I don't have the time to go through what they were originally used for but the information on their formation is in the library's restricted section."

"Okay, let's take a 30-minute break before I start what should have been my 7th-year."

\- ooOoo -

Miah wanders over to a hidden corner of the room to try to be by herself for a few minutes, but that doesn't last long, Sirius, the every faithful dog, finds her.

"Whatcha' doing hiding in the corner?" Sirius asks.

"Trying to reorganize my thoughts, they have gotten in a jumble and I would like to get through this next part quickly."

Sirius reaches over pulling her into his lap asking her, "What have you done to me? I feel as if I have known you forever and have loved you forever. Why do you affect me so? When I am near you I can't think straight."

"I have never opened my heart to such destruction as you could inflict if you were to reject me and I don't understand why I would do so for someone I just met. You scare me as I feel so deeply for someone I just met."

"Sirius, I…I I have feelings for you too. It started as a crush after you saved us from a transformed Moony but I really started falling in love with you while I was in 5th-year. Yes I know there was a huge gap in our ages and at that time I was technically only 15/16 (though with the liberal use of the time-turner I was really a year older) but I could not deny what my heart wanted, and it wanted you."

"You infuriated me with your consistent flirting and with your incessant need to argue over the stupidest things, (if the sky really was blue), and your arguments were so well constructed that I would almost believe them, yes the sky is blue and not purple. It was only after you died that I found out why you argued with me so much. You left me a letter that stated how you felt about me and how it excited you, made you feel alive when we argued."

"After reading that letter I went back over our encounters and realized how depressed you seemed when you started those arguments and how alive you became while we were arguing, how your eyes were dead when we started and by the end of the argument they were flashing such joie de vivre."

"That summer after you fell into the veil I stopped eating, I ate just enough to stay alive. I was even thinner than I am now, scary thin. My parents had me in the hospital thinking I was anorexic, I wasn't, I was grieving."

"While I was hospitalized I received your final letter. It was a turning point for me. I was elated that you felt the same for me as I did for you. Yes, I was still upset about you falling into the veil, but at your declaration, I knew what I was going to devote my energy on, I was going to find a way to bring you back from the veil. I immediately went into research mode and stayed there whenever I had a chance. It is the main reason I carry the entire Black Library with me wherever I go."

"Sirius, I'm afraid so afraid that my time here is temporary, that I will end up back in my time and you and the others are still dead. What if all my friends are dead? What if I can't pull you from the veil? I don't want to be in this world if you are not there. Please say that I can stay here with you or maybe take all of you back with me. I am tired of being so alone within a crowd of people. Yes, I have Harry and Ron but they are my brothers. Oh Merlin, I need more than brothers," Miah sobbed.

Sirius held her tighter murmuring comforting words into her ear. "I will always be there for you Kitten. Even if you were to go back this instant, you have given us enough information to change the future. James and Lily will not die, I will not go to Azkaban and Remus will not be alone. Regulus will not die and neither will Severus. We will make sure of this. Harry will be raised with his parents and with love."

"Do you promise? You won't forget me. Twenty years is a long time, besides I may not even be friends with Harry if the change is so great, or maybe my parents won't let me go to Hogwarts. They almost did not allow me to before, they were afraid of what I would be learning. However, I convinced them that it would be okay, and you pretty much know how that turned out. If they knew what was happening in my world they would have pulled me from it so quickly that your head would still be spinning."

"I would wait a lifetime to be with you, Miah. I love you," Sirius softly purred in her ear.

With shivers down her spine, Miah buries herself into his chest. Looking up into his sparkling grey eyes she replies, "I love you too Sirius, so much."

Leaning upwards, she softly kisses him.

Miah reached into her bag and pulled out his last letter to her.

 _Dear Kitten,_

 _I have asked Remus to forward this letter if anything should ever happen to me. He will also be forwarding letters to Harry and others as well._

 _I had not planned to tell you this so soon as you are still too young. Only one more year and I would have told you._

 _Through all our late night talks to all our arguments, I have fallen in love with you. I tried not to as you are so young, only in age not in spirit, but I couldn't stop myself._

 _You always wanted to know how I survived with my sanity mostly intact from Azkaban and I always told you it was because I stayed as Padfoot most of the time, which is not true. After being there for a year, I had a vision; it was a beautiful young witch with curly honey-brown hair and chocolate eyes. I saw my older self with her dancing around the library of my childhood home. I saw us arguing, talking and laughing together. This vision is what kept me going for all those hellish years. When I met you, I knew that you were that girl of my vision. I had fallen in Love with that girl all those years ago and when you finally showed up I knew you were my angel, my personal savior to get me through the years and that finally, the gods had deemed me worthy of being in your presence._

 _I do so love magic, how it works bringing together two people from different times. We are witches and wizards, we live twice as long as regular non-magical folks so a twenty-year difference is acceptable, but just not now while you are so young. I would have waited for you until the end of time, but now I am gone and for that, I am sorry. Sorry that I never took the chance to tell you how I feel how I love you._

 _I will always remember that sweet innocent kiss we shared underneath that blasted mistletoe over Christmas break. It was the best Christmas, ever… I thought we were going to be stuck in that doorway forever as stubborn as you were about kissing me. I first thought you hated me because you didn't want to kiss me and become unstuck, but when you finally did, I realized that you also had feelings for me. I could see that you thought those feelings were inappropriate and was embarrassed having to show them to become unstuck._

 _When I realized that, you reciprocated my feelings I was jumping for joy inside. I knew that I could wait a few more years to when it was deemed more appropriate for us to come together, hell I could wait an eternity for you, my love._

 _I will be waiting for you expectantly in the afterlife, but for your sake, I hope it will be a very long time._

 _With all my Love, Sirius Black_

"It is because of those visions that I now worry that it was your way of saying that I came here and then went back to the future. Even if the future is changed, I don't want you to have to wait 20 years for me. I love you too much to hurt you like that."

"Kitten, as I wrote I would wait a lifetime and beyond for you," Sirius replied, leaning down and capturing her lips in a soul searing kiss."

 _-_ ooOoo -

"Remus, I was very unhappy with you during the beginning of our summer break. You went off, eloped with Tonks, and didn't invite me to the wedding. I was so looking forward to seeing Tonks walking down the aisle with bubblegum pink hair," Miah huffed at Remus. At least you made me Godmother of Teddy. I love that boy more than life itself.

Remus just sat there with a goofy grin on his face while Sirius glared at him for defiling his baby cousin.

"A few days before Harry's 17th birthday the Order decided to provide a diversion to extract Harry from the Dursley's. They had sent the Dursley's away from England and a few of us drank Polyjuice to become Harry and used different means of transport to leave Little Whinging.

"I flew with Kingsley Shaklebolt on a Thestral, while Moody you flew with Mundungus. The real Harry was with Hagrid on Sirius' flying motorbike. There were a few others as well. Somehow, Old Moldy and his Butt Munchers knew our plans, plans I might add that were thought up by Dung. Really, whose bright idea was it to trust anything from Mundungus?"

"That night we lost you Alastor when the minute that Old Moldy showed up Dung abandoned you, Voldemort killed you. Harry also lost his owl, Hedwig, when she took a killing curse for him, and George lost an ear because of you Severus you and that damn Sectumsempra. Well, at least now we can tell the twins apart."

"Once we were at the Burrow we were busy planning, behind Molly's back even though she suspected our search for Horcruxes. Harry had decided that he was not going back to Hogwarts, I couldn't go back to Hogwarts, due to the anti-muggleborn pogrom that Umbridge brought into play after Moldy took over the ministry and Ron, and well he was going to go where Harry went."

"The next few days before Harry's 17th birthday, we are going over all our plans trying to keep Molly from discovering what we are planning. On Harry's birthday the Minister, Scrimgeour crashes Harry's party to 'give' us what Dumbledore willed us. For Ron it was his deluminator, for me it was his personal copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard and for Harry, it was the very first snitch that he caught and Godric Gryffindor's sword, the one he used to kill the basilisk. Scrimgeour tried to question Harry why Dumbledore would leave him the sword and then proceeded to refuse to give it to him."

"The next day was Bill Weasley's marriage to Fleur Delacour. Yes, the Beauxbatons champion from 4th-year. During the wedding, we saw Xeno Lovegood wearing a curious symbol that I had seen hand written in the book that Dumbledore left us. While questioning him and a few of the older members at the wedding, Kingsley sent his Patronus to tell us that the Minister was dead and the ministry had fallen, with Death Eaters on their way."

"I grab Harry and Ron and apparate us to a muggle town where we find a diner to take the time to get our bearings. I let them know that I have everything that we will need in my bag." At this point, Miah holds up her small beaded bag. It is the size of a man's wallet and has the most extensive undetectable extension charms as well as a featherlight charm on it. The amount that could be carried in this remarkable little bag was enough to furnish a medium sized manor home.

"While we were talking about what our next move was Harry mentioned Voldemort's name. Unknown to us at that time was Moldy had put a taboo on his name. Shortly after Harry mentioned his name, a couple of men walked in and sat near us. I happened to glimpse them as they were about to attack us and we got away. I apparated us to Grimmauld Place even though Snape knew about the place. We just needed to take a chance and it was a good thing we did."

"Once there, Harry figured out what the R.A.B. stood for and talked to Kreacher. He told us the story about Regulus and then told us that Mundungus had stolen the locket. Harry told Kreacher to find him and bring him to us no matter how long it took."

"Two days later and Kreacher still has not returned and outside of Grimmauld Place were Butt Munchers looking for us. They could not see 12 Grimmauld but they were hoping we would make a mistake or someone else from the Order would and catch us. "

Later in the day, Remus shows up begging Harry to allow him to go with us on our search. Harry worms it out of him that Tonks is pregnant and Harry tears him a new arsehole for trying to abandon her," Miah turns to Remus and scolds him, "I have told you time and time again 'THAT YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER'. I know that you were scared that your son would be a werewolf as well but I had shown you research after research that it cannot be passed down to children."

"Finally, later that day Kreacher returns with Dung and we find out that he ' _gave'_ the necklace to Umbridge, have I told you how much I hate that bitch almost as much as I hate Bellatrix. It was a good thing that I had brewed Polyjuice potion to carry with me for such emergencies. We ambushed a couple of innocent ministry workers and Polyjuiced ourselves. We all start for Umbridge's office when Ron was waylaid and sent down to Courtroom 10 to help his muggleborn wife. They were holding court over muggleborns and accusing them of stealing someone's (no particular person) magic."

"While Ron is in the courtroom Harry and I sneak into Umbridge's office. To our outrage, she has Moody's magical eye hung on her door. First, we realize that she is wearing the necklace and head on down to the courtroom. We cause a diversion, rip the necklace off that fucking toad's neck, and help Ron's ' _wife'_ escape."

"After we got to the apparition point we start to apparate when I realize that Yaxley is holding onto my robes. After we land at 12 Grimmauld, I grab the boys and apparate us out of there to the Forest of Dean."

"We have the Horcrux but no means to dispose of the vile object. We decide to take turns wearing the necklace, (I don't remember why we wore it rather than place it in a box and in my bag). It was so vile that whenever you wore it, it would poison you against the others. It started to influence Ron until the day he had enough (the necklace talking, but I also believe it was a sub-conscience feeling of his) and he abandoned us. He had the nerve to demand that I leave with him as if I would choose him over Harry. Harry was my brother in every way but blood. While I only felt that Ron was like a brother it was not the same as with Harry and me."

"I told him that if I didn't abandon him during the whole debacle of the Heir of Slytherin or during the Tri-Wizard's Tournament why he thought I would do so now. Do you know that arsehole thought I was his girlfriend, mental idiot that he is? I would rather date a baboon."

"This went on for a while when Harry and I finally realized that we needed to visit Godric's Hollow. That was a bust. All we found was Batilda Bagshot had been replaced by Nagini, a copy of the unauthorized biography of Albus to-many-to-remember-middle-names Dumbledore and Harry's wand getting broken. Yippee, Happy Christmas to us."

"After Christmas Ron used the deluminator to find his way back to us, oh joy. He told us about the taboo of using Voldemort name, how he had been picked up by snatchers, who had been tasked to pick up truants, (meaning muggleborn students who are hiding away)."

"Now what I hadn't told you were before we left Grimmauld Place I had placed the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black in my bag, I would use him to spy on the new Headmaster that Old Moldy had placed in Hogwarts, Headmaster Snape. This is how I found out that he was not the traitor we thought but I could not tell Harry as it would distract him from his quest. He would have tried to rush off and save Severus."

"Why he do such a thing, Miss Granger?" Snape snapped.

"I told you, he has a saving people thing. He is very empathic so that even if you are on the wrong side of what he sees as a perceived injustice perpetrated against you, he will try to save you. If he saw that you were forced to kill Dumbledore because of an unbreakable oath, he would have rushed off before stopping to think what the consequences of his actions might bring about to tell the world that you are not evil. He is a true Gryffindor even if the sorting hat thought he should be in Slytherin. I think that was just Tom coming through."

"Wait, what are you talking about, Tom coming through?" asked Lily.

"The scar on his head that was a curse scar and attached to that scar was the 7th Horcrux. The one that Tom didn't know he made."

"MY GRANDSON IS A HORCRUX? WHAT THE HELL ALBUS, WHY DIDN'T THE HEALERS CATCH THAT? YOU DID HAVE HIM CHECKED BEFORE YOU DUMPED HIM ON A DOORSTEP AT NIGHT IN WINTER TIME, RIGHT ALBUS?" screamed Dorea Potter. She had been so quiet this whole time but in that, second you could see the Black coming to the forefront. "When this is all over, you and I are going to have a serious heart-to-heart old man, and if you are lucky you may come out of it in one piece," she growled her husband trying, unsuccessfully, to calm her down.

James and Sirius are staring at her in awe, never having seen her in such a rage, while Dumbledore was cowering in his seat with a big tumbler of Firewhiskey. Meantime, Miah is trying to hold back her laughter, seeing the great and almighty Albus Dumbledore taken down a notch by a slip of a woman.

Both Charlus and Dorea Potter were older parents. They were in their 50's when James finally came along after many heartbreaking miscarriages and one daughter who died a few years after birth. James was the spitting image of Charlus, with the exception of the color of his hair. Dorea was a quintessential Black, preternaturally curly black hair and silvery grey eyes. Very few Blacks are not downright gorgeous, albeit most are insane in some way or another. Sirius' insanity came in the form of always going against his family and being the eternal Peter Pan never growing up.

After Mrs. Potter finishes berating the headmaster Miah resumes her story.

"After Ron came back he told us about the taboo on Moldy's name Harry's infamous anger reared its ugly head and he uttered Voldemort's name. The next thing we know the snatchers are there, they included Greyback. I hit Harry with a jinx on his face in an effort to disguise his identity. They recognized Ron and me and figured that it was Harry with us so they took us and a few others they had in captivity, Dean Thomas, Griphook (the first Goblin that Harry had met) and a few others."

"They decided to take us to Malfoy Manor (Moldy was headquartered there). Bellatrix was trying to get Draco to identify Harry, but he was reluctant, as he knew that she would call back Moldy, so he lied and said he couldn't be sure. Just as Bellatrix was going to throw us all into the dungeons to wait for the jinx to wear off she saw one of the snatchers holding the sword of Gryffindor. Asking where he got it, he told her that he took it from our tent."

"This enraged her, so had Wormtail take Ron and Harry to the dungeon while she tortured me for 10 hours holding me under the cruciatus curse for an hour at a time, carving mudblood onto my arm," Miah lifts her left sleeve for them to see her souvenir from her stay at Malfoy Manor as everyone gasps. She demanded to know what else we had taken from her vault. You see Severus was to have sent the sword to her vault at Gringotts but he sent a fake instead."

When Miah paused to gather her wits about her, you could hear the quiet sobs in the background, along with some angry muttering. The horrified looks on everyone faces were heartbreaking for Miah to see. This is why she is trying to save everyone.

"I was close to breaking but tried one last ditch effort to lie. I told her that the sword we had was a fake. I told her to ask Griphook he would know for sure. For some reason, the little blighter lied and told her it was a fake and that no one could have broken into her vault."

"Meanwhile, Harry and Ron are thrown into the dungeon to find Luna Lovegood and Ollivander prisoners there. Harry takes out the broken piece of mirror that Sirius had given him asking for help. In the mirror, he sees a blue eye. He thought it was Dumbledore's (and technically he was correct, just wrong brother). Wormtail had wandered down and was taunting Harry when Harry reminded him that Worms owed him a life debt. After that Wormtail's bright silver hand starts to choke him to death, I'm just sorry that I wasn't there to see that. Next Dobby shows up and takes the other prisoners to safety while Harry and Ron run upstairs to try to save me."

"After Dobby took the others to Shell Cottage (Bill Weasley's home) he came back and grabbed Harry, Ron and me and popped us out of there. Unfortunately, at the last moment, Bellatrix threw her knife and it hit Dobby. For some reason, Dobby's death hit Harry particularly hard and he hand dug his grave giving him a hero's funeral."

While recuperating at Shell Cottage I let them know that I believe the next Horcrux is in Bellatrix's vault in Gringotts, so we start to plan on breaking in. We get Griphook to agree to help us for the exchange of Godric Gryffindor's sword, big mistake I plan on letting the Goblins know that Griphook would betray them in a heartbeat."

When we escaped Malfoy Manor, I had taken Bella's wand while Harry had won Draco's, this is a very important point that I believe that the headmaster understands. Using a hair from Bellatrix I Polyjuice, I as her while using a random stranger Ron is Polyjuiced as a Butt Muncher. Harry and Griphook are under Harry's cloak we go to the bank. It was a good thing that I had that bitch's wand and that the Goblins didn't know she had lost it to me; even so, I still had to cast an unforgivable on a Goblin. He didn't want to help us so I cast an imperious curse on him." Miah thought it was better that they think she was the one to cast the unforgivable than Harry. While she knows that, they are not naïve enough to believe that Harry was innocent of any wrongdoing they didn't need to know that he was able to cast such an evil spell. He had already tried to cast the Cruciatus curse on Bellatrix back at the Department of Mysteries after she killed Sirius.

"We headed down to the vault but what Griphook forgot to inform us about was to get that far down you have to go through the thief's downfall, it is a waterfall that wipes out any glamour, Polyjuice, curses et Now the imperioused goblin knows we are not who we say and Griphook kills him. We get into the vault eventually find the cup, she is one sick bitch, she has duplicating charms on everything and a charm that causes burns when you touch something. We were practically buried in her gold and had burns all over our bodies."

"After retrieving the cup and handing over the sword, Griphook double-crossed us and set off an alarm. We or I should say that I decided that the only way to get us out of there was to set that poor mostly blind dragon free and escape on its back."

"While we are fleeing on the dragons back, Harry has a vision that Moldy was going to break into Dumbledore's tomb. He knew that we needed to head to Hogwarts later that day. The dragon starts to lower down toward a lake so we jump off into the water. Once we are dried and I have used the last of the Dittany up on our burns, we rest up then head to Hogsmeade."

"When we get there a caterwauling alarm goes off. As we are trying to hide from Butt Munchers, Harry sends a Patronus against them. They recognize it and believe that we are there but Aberforth comes out and claims that it was his Patronus, a goat, and talks them out of searching. He pulls us into Hogs Head and berates us."

"Harry tells him that just because he has given up that he would not. Aberforth told the picture of Arianna she knew what to do. She took off and 20 minutes later is returning with someone. As the figures get closer, the portrait swings open and out walks Neville. "

"Neville explains how he tried to save younger students from the Carrow's who were using the cruciatus curse on them had gone to the ROR and created a hideout. At first, it was small but as more and more students were trying to hide it got bigger and bigger. Because the room cannot create food, what it did was create a new tunnel to the Hogs Head, where Aberforth had been supplying them food. "

"Harry explained that he was looking for something from Rowena Ravenclaw. It was suggested that it could be Rowena's lost Diadem. He decided to talk to the Grey Lady, who he found out was Helena, Rowena's daughter. She told him how Tom Riddle wheedled out of her the location of the diadem. Harry when to the Ravenclaw common room, saw a statue with the diadem, and remembered where he had seen it. He and I went to retrieve it while Ron went down to the Chamber of Secrets to get a fang from the basilisk."

"What he didn't realize was that Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle followed us. We eventually find the diadem and as we are going to leave, Malfoy and bookends confront us. There was a heated discussion when Goyle tries to kill us with Fiendfyre. It gets out of control and Harry having noticed discarded brooms summons them and we try to leave. Again, with his need to save people, even enemies, we are able to save Malfoy and Crabbe. Unfortunately, Goyle, as he was trying to climb up to us, fell into the fire. We made it out to find that the diadem had been affected by the fire."

"Now all that is left is Nagini and the cup. At this point, we didn't know that Harry was a Horcrux. As we are catching our bearings, Ron comes along with a fang and we dispose of the cup. Then a chilling voice calling out to the school to turn Harry Potter over to Lord Voldemort."

"The teachers and most of the students refuse and a battle breaks out. Professor McGonagall sets the castle defenses that are the most amazing thing I have ever witnessed, statues and suits of armor battling, brilliant. At this, time the rest of the Order come flooding in through the new escape tunnel in the Room of Requirement. The fighting goes on for approximately 2 hours, neither side gain nor losing ground. Finally, Moldy calls a cease-fire to the fighting and tells us that we have an hour to surrender Harry. Harry has a vision of Moldy with Severus in the shrieking shack so we head over there. We arrive and see that Voldemort is telling Severus that the wand is not working for him the way it should, that he has figures he must kill Severus in order to win the allegiance of the wand."

The group gasps, knowing where this is going. With moist eyes, Miah continues.

"He sets Nagini on Severus and he watches as he is dying. Severus passed out and Moldy thinking he was dead left. We crept into the room and revived Severus, who told Harry to take his memories. Harry does so and leaves to go to the headmaster office to use the Pensieve. I stay behind trying my best to save him, but he is too far-gone. At the time, I didn't understand what happened next but now I do, he opened his eyes and called me Miah. He told me that when I leave that I am to change everything. He is why I am telling you everything."

"The Law states that during time travel you are not to interfere, that you are not to try and change anything, but because of his statement, I know I went back once before and the future still sucked, that everyone that will either die or suffer a horrendously sad fate. It stops here. I will not allow that bleak future to happen."

"Meanwhile, Harry watches Severus' memories. How Severus was his mum's best friend when they were young. How Severus told his mum that she was a witch, just as he was a wizard. He showed different times during his school years. How he ended pushing Lily away to try to save her from the Slytherin's. How in his despair of Lily refusing to forgive him he turned to those who seemed to care, the Butt Munchers. It was only after it was too late that he realized that they didn't care about him. Then he found out that the prophecy was about the Potter's and he knew that he needed to claw his way back towards the light."

"He went to Dumbledore and begged him to save the Potter's to save Lily. Then the memory switch to Dumbledore telling Severus that Harry was an unintentional Horcrux and that he must die in order to be able to kill Voldemort. Severus was not happy when he heard that. He yelled at Dumbledore raising Harry to die. He didn't even allow him to be happy as a child, what with being raised by Petunia and Vernon."

"When Harry saw this he lost his last lingering respect he had for Dumbledore. He pulled himself from the Pensieve and briefly screamed at Dumbledore's portrait giving him the two finger salute, rushing off to the forbidden forest where Moldy was waiting."

"On his way there he figured out how to open the snitch. Inside was the resurrection stone. You see the Tale of the Three Brothers is not just a children's story it is real and the Death Stick (Elder Wand), Resurrection Stone and Death's Cloak are real and Harry is the master of all three. He is the Master Of Death. He just does not have the physical wand in his hand that is the wand that Moldy killed Snape for, but Severus was not its master that was Draco and guess who defeated Draco at Malfoy Manor. That is right Harry."

"Taking the resurrection stone out of the snitch Harry holds it and talks to his family one last time, James, Lily, Sirius and Remus. They encourage him that it will not be long before he triumphs over Old Moldy."

"Harry continues to meet Voldemort who is belittling him to the castle, saying that the great Harry Potter has run away like a scared little boy. When he turns around Harry is there waiting for him. Moldy starts to taunt Harry having the Butt Munchers torture Hagrid, who they have captured, the starts to duel Harry. He sends an Avada Kadavra while Harry does an Expelliarmus. They both drop to the forest floor. Harry is dead in an afterlife waiting room with a mutated tortured soul. The headmaster comes in and tries to explain what has happened but Harry doesn't really care for anything he has to say with the exception that Harry has the choice to either go back or move on. He told me that he was very tempted to move on, see his parents again. To be able to be with the only man he remembers as a parent, Sirius and his honorary Uncle Remus. He was strongly tempted. Then he remembers all us who were waiting for his return. He chooses to come back to us."

"He awoke to find Narcissa kneeling next to his body with the Dark Wanker demanding to know whether he was dead or not. Narcissa only wanted to know if her son was still alive. Imperceptibly Harry gives her a nod that yes he was alive. At this Narcissa lied to Moldy and told him that Harry was indeed dead."

"Hagrid was forced to carry Harry's body back to the castle being towed along as if cattle. When they arrive at the front doors, or what is left of them, Moldy calls out that the Great Harry Potter is dead. That he died trying to flee (which everyone knew was a lie). He called them forth to join him so he could show them what a merciful Lord he was. At the point Neville stepped forward with the Sorting Hat in his hands he reaches in, pulls for the sword of Gryffindor, and cuts off Nagini's head yelling that they would never submit to him. Moldy tried using a cruciatus curse against Neville but he was able to throw it off with ease. Proving that Harry sacrifice was working that Old Moldy couldn't hurt them, the same as Lily's did 17 years before."

"While Neville's distraction of Old Moldy and his Butt Munchers, Hagrid had dropped Harry to the ground, where the first chance he got he snuck off unseen. When Hagrid realized that Harry's body was missing he starts screaming goes slightly crazy (A/N I have mostly stayed canon but I am starting to diverge from here on out) and starts killing Death Eaters. Hagrid has always been such a gentle soul but that night it was as a switch was thrown in him and he became a killing machine. Not long after he started going berserk, Harry called out to Old Moldy that he was going down."

"Bellatrix was trying to duel with Ginny Weasley and when Molly Weasley saw this she yelled at her 'NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU FUCKING BITCH.' It was brilliant. If you have ever met Molly you would know that she would never use foul language. That night the mother Lioness came out to play with a slimy snake and it was poetry in motion to watch them duel. I was so happy when she cut that bitch down to size, but then Bellatrix coward that she is running from Molly and I followed and finished her off. After what she had done to me, I felt that no one but me should have that pleasure. Right after I killed her, Dolohov hit me with the curse that sent me here. I think it was the same curse that he hit me with back at the Department of Mysteries, this time, I survived because of my time-turner."

Miah looked drained. She could barely keep her head up so overwhelmed with her memories.

Dumbledore sent all the students back to their dorms, while the rest stayed there discussing how to go forward with all the information they had.


End file.
